Secrets
by Saiyia
Summary: Videl and Gohan are very close but they are not dating. but when Videl is hiding something that she won't even tell Gohan, will he ever figure out her secret and will he be able to help her? COMPLETE!
1. A ordinary day or so it seems

I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters!  
  
Summary: Ok well I decided, that I would write a story about a trial that Videl goes through a trail in her life. Her world seems to fall apart she tries to act like nothing is going on at home and that everything is perfectly normal. But how long can she keep up this facade? This also takes place after Buu. Gohan and Videl are very close, but they are not going out.  
  
" Talking "  
  
' Thinking '  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Videl opened her eyes at the sunlight forced its way through her window into her room. She sat up and stretched then casually glanced at the clock. It was 6:30, she only had about 30min before Gohan got there to pick her up. Everyday at 7:00 Gohan would land on Videl's balcony and they would fly to school and land on the roof then head to class. They had all the same classes. Videl jumped out of bed and quickly dashed for the bathroom. She emerged 10 minutes later dressed in her usual white shirt and black spandex shorts. She quickly combed her hair and dashed down to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice. She finished it in one gulp then looked at her watch.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I have one minute before Gohan gets here!" With that she ran back up into her room. As she opened her door Gohan landed on her balcony right on time. Just as always.  
  
"Hey morning Videl! You ready to go?"  
  
"You betcha Gohan! Opps..Heh. I have to go say bye to my dad really quick I'll be right back ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Videl." Videl scurried out of the room and back downstairs. She found her father in the kitchen eating breakfast.  
  
"Hi dad I came to say bye I'm going to school and ill see you when I get home." Videl walked over and gave her dad a hug.  
  
"Ok, sweetpea have a good day!"  
  
"I will daddy! Bye!" Videl ran back up to her room and Gohan was standing there tapping his foot pretending to be annoyed.  
  
"What took ya?"  
  
"Ha Ha very funny Gohan. Lets go!" Videl jumped out the window and took off.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Gohan followed Videl out the window and caught up easily seeing as how he was faster then her. They arrived at school right on time and landed on the roof. They both smiled and headed toward they're first class. History.  
  
Soon they were in their seats waiting for the teacher to arrive. Erasa walked up and sat down in her seat next to Gohan.  
  
"Hey guys! How are you this morning?" she said with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Just fine." Replied Videl with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Hey Erasa good morning! I'm doing just fine. What about you?"  
  
"I'm great thanks for asking Gohan!"  
  
"What's up guys?" everyone turned around to see Sharpener walking towards them with a stupid grin plastered on his face. Once there, Sharpener sat down next to Videl.  
  
"So Videl how about me and you catch a movie this weekend?"  
  
"Ohhh no thanks I have plans." 'I really wish he would stop trying to get me to go out with him' she sighed.  
  
"Ok how about next weekend."  
  
"Sharpener I'm busy every weekend for the rest of my life." 'Ok just breathe in and out and count slowly to one hundred.'  
  
"Umm what about." Sharpener was cut off as Videl lost her temper.  
  
"You just don't get it do you I am NEVER I repeat NEVER going on a date with you so just stop trying!"  
  
"How bout tomorrow?" Everybody sweatdropped and fainted animae style. Just then the teacher walked in and tried to get the class to settle down.  
  
"Alright everybody settle down!" the class instantly became quiet and settle down in their seats. "Now open your text books to page 165 and read to page 180, I want a two page summary on what you read due at the end of class!" the class groaned and started to read. Now History was just not Videl's subject she got bored and started to fall asleep. Her head kept bouncing as she tried her hardest to stay awake. Gohan glanced over at Videl and saw her almost fall asleep. He chuckled quietly to himself and he passed Videl a note. Videl made sure the teacher was not looking and opened and read the note.  
  
Videl, Try to stay awake ok? Yah I know it's hard but you only have half the assignment left. And oh yah the teacher is sending you death glares so I wouldn't fall asleep if I were you.  
  
Gohan  
  
Videl quickly wrote a note and passed it back to Gohan. Gohan opened the note and couldn't help but laugh a little quietly.  
  
Gohan, Hey I'm trying to stay awake! This class is so boring! I had an easier time staying awake listening to one of my dad's stupid speeches! Well I think the teacher is gonna say something if I don't start working so I will talk to you after class.  
  
Videl  
  
As soon as the bell rang the class rushed out the door. Gohan and Videl started walking to their next class and when they got there they sat down and starting chatting before class.  
  
" I see you some how managed to stay awake through History." Videl laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Gohan I wasn't really awake. Ok I was but I was daydreaming."  
  
"Oh really what about?"  
  
"Not telling."  
  
"Ok fine but you know that I will get it out of you eventually right?"  
  
"Yup, but until then you don't get to know."  
  
The teacher entered the room and the class began. The day continued on fairly quickly. Soon Gohan and Videl were sitting in there last class when the bell rang.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Yes finally! I couldn't wait to get out of English."  
  
"Yah I know what you mean. You ready to go Videl?"  
  
"Yup. Lets go Gohan! I'll race ya to the roof!"  
  
"Your on!" the two raced up to the roof dodging people along the way, of course Gohan won but Videl wasn't far behind him.  
  
"I almost had you there!"  
  
"The keyword is "almost"..heh." Gohan stated with the famous Son smile on his face.  
  
"Hey! Ok yah you won but I'll win next time!"  
  
"Ohhh well ok then but until then I still won!"  
  
"Well Gohan I had better be getting home I will see you tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Alright. Bye Videl!" Gohan waved bye as Videl jumped off the roof and starting flying home. She turned around and looked at Gohan and smiled.  
  
"Bye Gohan!" soon Videl disappeared into the distance and Gohan decided he should head home also and pushed the button on his watch turning into Sayiaman and then took off toward home. **************************************************************************** ******** Videl got home quickly and ran inside the house eager to see her father. Everyday she would rush home to see him before he had to go make an appearance somewhere. She knew that Gohan had defeated Buu and not her dad but still she loved him. He was her dad after all. Videl looked all around the house until she found her dad in the study.' Oh all the places he would be, this is really weird.'  
  
"Hey dad. What are you doing?"  
  
"Videl sweetie sit down I have to tell you something."  
  
"What's wrong dad?"  
  
"Do you remember your uncle Bob?"  
  
"Yah he is my favorite uncle of course I remember him, why?"  
  
"Well you see he died of cancer today."  
  
"He WHAT!?!"  
  
"Videl he's gone. I still have something else to tell you that isn't easy to say."  
  
"What could be as bad as what you just told me?"  
  
"Sweetheart, you remember how your mom died of cancer?" Hercule didn't give her enough time to answer this was hard enough on him already. " I also have cancer. The doctor said I have a few months left." Videl stood there speechless. 'Good Dende please let this be some horrible nightmare! Please tell me I didn't hear him right.' Hercule looked into her eyes and knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Yes Videl, you did hear correctly."  
  
"Oh dad!" Videl threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. Not a single tear was shed. ' I'm not going to cry that just means that everything is lost and I'm stronger than that, I'm not going to be weak and cry.'  
  
"Videl it's all going to be ok. How bout you go to your room and take a nap and try to calm down."  
  
"Ok daddy." Videl sulked her way to her room and fell on her bed lost in thought. She was jerked from her thoughts as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Videl! What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh hey Gohan. I'm not doing anything why?" ' I'm not doing anything really just sitting here knowing my dad is going to die in a few months and I'll be all alone and I just lost my uncle of course I'm not doing anything.' Sarcastically thought Videl.  
  
"Do you want to come over and train with me?"  
  
"Yah sure that would be fun!"  
  
"Ok, so I'll see you in a little while then?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Bye Gohan."  
  
"Bye Videl!"  
  
Videl heard a click on the other line and gently hung up the phone. She left a note for her father on her door. She just couldn't stand to be at home anymore. So she took off towards Gohan's house. She had a little trouble flying because of all the thoughts that were running through her mind. She could tell Gohan's house wasn't far ahead, but once again her thoughts captured her attention and she didn't see where she was headed. The next thing she thought she heard was shouting then she was falling and after that two strong arms caught her. **************************************************************************** ******** Gohan who waiting for Videl could feel her ki approaching his house but when she came into view she seemed lost in her thoughts. It looked like she couldn't see that she was going to fly straight into a tree.  
  
"Videl! Look out!" screamed Gohan, but it was too late Videl collided head on with the tree and started falling out of the sky. Gohan quickly flew up in the air and caught her before she hit the ground. With Videl safely in his arms he landed and started toward his house to tell his mother what had happened. 'Why were you so lost in thought Videl? Is there something wrong she isn't telling me? I am going to have to ask her about this later when she wakes up.' Gohan walked into his house and yelled for his mom.  
  
"MOM COME QUICK!" Chi Chi came scrambling out of the kitchen as fast as she could.  
  
"Gohan what's wrong? Oh my Dende! What happened to Videl!?!"  
  
"She flew into the old oak tree head on, I tried to tell her but it was too late."  
  
"Bring her over here." Gohan followed his mother into the living room and gently laid Videl down on the couch. Chi Chi got a warm washcloth and handed it to Gohan.  
  
"She should be ok just put that on her head and stay with her until she wakes up."  
  
"Of course mom like I as going to go anywhere with her unconscious."  
  
Chi Chi looked at Gohan with a happy look and said. "I know how much you care about her Gohan and I know you wouldn't leave her side now or ever. That's why you're going to marry her right?"  
  
"Gahhh! MOM we are just friends!" Gohan stated to his mother who was now returning to the kitchen with one thought and he knew what that one thought was. She was thinking about Grandchildren. ' Why cant mom ever just stop thinking about grandchildren she's way too young to be a grandmother.' Gohan sighed he knew his mom would never change. Videl stated to stir as Gohan placed the ash cloth on her head. Gohan couldn't resist and he reached out and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. 'Maybe some day I will have the courage to tell her how I really feel but I don't want to loose our friendship.' Videl's eyes slowly started to open then they shot open and Videl quickly sat up. That was a big mistake her vision was blurred and everything seemed to be going in circles. But still she paid no mind to this and stood up quickly. As soon as she stood up she lost her balance and began to fall.  
  
Gohan saw her falling and caught her in his arms and pulled her to her feet then he still had his arms around her as he hugged her tightly not want to risk having her fall again. "Videl are you alright?"  
  
"Oh hi Gohan yah I'm fine mind telling me what happened?"  
  
"Well you were flying towards my house and you looked deep in thought then I yelled for you to watch out and you didn't notice in time and you flew straight into the huge tree in my front yard then you were knocked unconscious."  
  
"Well that would explain why my vision was a little blurry when I woke up. So you ready to train?"  
  
"Videl you should rest for a while."  
  
"No way mister you invited me to train and we ARE going to train right now."  
  
"But Videl..."  
  
"No buts we are training now!" Videl grabbed Gohan's arm and started to drag him out the door. ' I give up! There is no way I am going to win this argument.' Thought Gohan as he was dragged out the door and outside.  
  
"You ready Gohan?"  
  
"You bet!" and with that they started training and they finished in about another two hours. They matched punch for punch and kick for kick. Videl had improved considerably since their last match.  
  
"Wow Videl you have been practicing a lot huh?"  
  
"Yup I'm way stronger now."  
  
"I can tell that's why I'm going to go Super." Said Gohan as he transformed into a Super Sayain. His hair was still the same except now it was a beautiful glowing gold color as was the aura surrounding Gohan.  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"No way Videl you really have improved a lot don't worry if I didn't think that you would do well I wouldn't have changed into a Super Sayain."  
  
"Thanks Gohan now I'll show you something else I got better at." Just as she finished her sentence a ball of pink energy began to grow in her hands as she concentrated her energy to make it grow larger still. Gohan stood his eyes as wide as saucers. 'Woooah she taught herself how to make a ki blast. Videl is really something else.'  
  
"Wow I'm impressed Videl you taught yourself to make a ki blast! Ok now give me your best shot!"  
  
"Videl blushed at the complement Gohan gave her then replaced her blush with a sly smile. "Ok Gohan you asked for it!" Videl concentrated all her energy into the ki blast and released it. To her surprise Gohan just let the blast hit him he didn't make a attempt to move. Once the smoke cleared Gohan stood there unharmed with a smile on his face.  
  
"Wow that was great Videl!"  
  
"Thanks Gohan but that attack took the rest of my energy." Gohan flew over to wear Videl was and scooped her up in his arms as the rest of her energy ran out.  
  
"Want a ride?"  
  
"You bet! Thanks I really don't feel like falling out of the sky twice in one day." They both laughed then turned their attention back to Gohan's house as they heard Chi Chi calling. "Dinner is ready!" Gohan practically dragged and half carried Videl inside as fast as he could he was starving because of all the training.  
  
"WOOAAAH GOHAN SLOW DOWN!" Videl being carried into the house, then Gohan suddenly stopped as he almost ran into his mom.  
  
"Awe aren't you two so cute together! I just knew you were going to marry her Gohan."  
  
"NO mom you don't understand we're just friends." Gohan without thinking raised his hands up infront of him defensively causing Videl to fall out of his arms and onto the floor.  
  
"Thanks a lot Gohan." Said Videl sarcastically as she was now sitting on the floor.  
  
"Sorry Videl." Said Gohan as he reached down and helped her to her feat.  
  
"Don't worry about it"  
  
"Did you two forget about dinner?" This of course caught Gohan's attention seeing how he was starving from all the training.  
  
"FOOD!" Videl sweatdropped. 'I should of known. He will never change. That's what I love about him. Heh its funny though I don't think I will ever be able to tell him.'  
  
Everyone sat down around the table and immediately Gohan and Goten began to shovel food into their mouths. Chi Chi had a smirk seeing them eat the food so quickly knowing that they enjoyed every bite. Videl on the other hand simply just seemed to be playing with her food and occasionally taking small bites.  
  
"Is there something wrong with the food Videl?"  
  
"Oh no Chi Chi not all this is delicious. I'm sorry I was just thinking about something." By hearing this Gohan raised an eyebrow at Videl giving her a look that said ' Is there something going on that I don't know about?' Videl just let her eyes fall back down to her plate she couldn't look him in the eye at the moment. 'Hmm I wonder what's up with Videl she sure is acting weird I mean she flew into a tree head on! There has to be something going on that I don't know about. I am going to find out what is making her space out all the time if it's the last thing I do. Ok maybe not the last thing I ever do but I'm still going to find out.'  
  
"Thanks for dinner Mom! It was great just like always!"  
  
"You're very welcome Gohan."  
  
"Yah thanks mom it was really really good!"  
  
"You're welcome sweetie now you better head up stairs and get ready for bed."  
  
"Awww, ok mom but can I say goodnight to Videl first?"  
  
"Of course Goten." Goten hopped out of his chair and walked over the Videl and tackled her in a hug.  
  
"Goodnight Videl!" Videl hugged Goten back. 'Aww he's so cute I wish I had a little brother like him.'  
  
"Night Goten, I'll see you soon I hope. How about I take you to the park Saturday? That is if your mom and brother would let me. What do you think of that?"  
  
"That would be Cool! MOM!?! Can I please go to the park with Videl sometime? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeee?" Goten gave Chi Chi a puppy dog face begging her to let him go.  
  
"Well I don't see a problem with it."  
  
"Yay! Oh Videl can Trunks come to?"  
  
"Of course Goten. Why don't you go call and see if he can go."  
  
"Ok! " With that Goten was gone in a flash and was on the phone with Trunks.  
  
"Videl umm do you know what you just got yourself into?"  
  
"What do you mean Gohan?"  
  
"You never had to take Trunks and Goten somewhere before have you?"  
  
"No, but I mean how much trouble could they be?"  
  
"You have no idea. How about I give you a hand with those two tomorrow?" 'Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.'  
  
"Sure. Thanks Gohan." ' Like I was going to say no anyways.'  
  
"You're welcome but you will find out how troublesome those two can be tomorrow. Heh but that's ok ill be there to help you out." ' she really doesn't know what she got herself into. Boy, is she in for a big surprise.'  
  
"Ha ha very funny Gohan. But no two kids can be that much trouble."  
  
"Whatever you say Videl, whatever you say."  
  
Just then Goten came running into the room with a huge grin on his face. "Trunks is going to come! Wow this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait till tomorrow!"  
  
"Well mister you're not going to go anywhere tomorrow if you don't get to bed in the next 30 seconds." Chi Chi teased, even though she was going to let Goten go anyway.  
  
"Ok night mom!"  
  
"Night sweetie." Goten gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then he jumped into Gohan's arms. Gohan caught without a problem considering that he was used to this. "Night Gohan." Said Goten as he gave his brother a hug.  
  
"Good night squirt." Chuckled Gohan as Goten hopped out of Gohan's arms and walked over to Videl and gave her another hug and ran up the stairs so fast you could barely see him. As everybody else laughed.  
  
"Well I had better be getting home. Thanks for dinner Chi Chi it was wonderful!"  
  
"It's no problem dear, come over anytime you like your always welcome here."  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"  
  
"Videl hey, wait don't go yet. It's getting pretty late how about I fly you home?"  
  
"Alright that would be great."  
  
"I'll be back soon mom!"  
  
"Ok don't stay out too long Gohan."  
  
"I won't don't worry." Gohan and Videl then took off into the air.  
  
"Bye Chi Chi!"  
  
"Bye Videl see you tomorrow!"  
  
The flight home was farley quiet. This was unusual because usually while flying Gohan and Videl would talk about everything together. I mean that's what best friends are for right? So this was very unusual and Videl of course was lost in her thoughts once more until Gohan decided to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Hey.ummm..Videl? Is there something wrong?" there was no answer to his question. "Uhh Videl?"  
  
"Sorry Gohan I was just thinking that's all there is nothing wrong though." 'Please buy it. Please buy it.. Please buy it.. Please buy it..'  
  
"Well ok." 'Why don't I believe her? I don't know why myself but there is just something that is telling me that she is hiding something.' Videl once again was lost in thought. Gohan decided to try talking to her tomorrow if things were still weird. They were just about to land on Videl's balcony that was fast approaching when Gohan noticed Videl didn't seem to notice the balcony coming up and was flying toward the building head on. 'Oh Dende not this again.' Gohan sighed and disappeared and reappeared above Videl and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to land on her balcony, Videl was still in his arms. Once they were on the ground let Videl go.  
  
"Thanks Gohan." 'Dende I can't believe I almost flew head on into my house I mean I was looking right at it.'  
  
"It's ok Videl, but I mean are you ok? You almost flew into your house you were starring right at."  
  
"Yah I'm fine. I just am probably tired. I didn't get to take my nap in History class today." Gohan couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Alright, but you know where to find me if you ever need me."  
  
"Yup I know alright. And you know where you can always find me right?"  
  
"Uhhh I do?"  
  
"GOHAN! You how could you forget I just showed you where last week! Remember the waterfall?"  
  
"Heh.. I was only kidding Videl sheesh calm down."  
  
"Oh I thought that you were serious." Videl blushed at her own mistake.  
  
"Did I just hear that Videl Satan admitted she was fooled?"  
  
"Yah you heard me."  
  
"Wow that is a first for sure."  
  
"I guess there is a first for everything huh?" said Videl deciding to play along with the joke, if it was of the many things Gohan taught her it was how to have fun and laugh at herself sometimes. He also taught her to live her life to the fullest. That is something she would never forget along with Gohan. They both started laughing. Once Gohan stopped laughing he realized that he should probably be heading back home now. 'Man I really don't want to go home but mom will kill me if I don't get home soon' Gohan shuddered as he remembered Chi Chi's frying pan.  
  
"Well Videl, I had better get home before mom gets her frying pan out again."  
  
Videl laughed at how one of the mightiest warriors in the world was afraid of his mother's frying pan, but then again who could blame him that thing hurt. She herself had once suffered the raft of Chi Chi deadly frying pan. Videl had stopped laughing now remembering the time she got Chi Chi mad. She was never going to do that again. She now looked over at Gohan who was laughing at her now.  
  
"See I'm not the only one who is afraid of my mother's frying pan of doom."  
  
"Who in their right mind wouldn't be afraid?" this got them both laughing until Videl remembered Gohan had to go home. ' I really wish he didn't have to go whenever he's around I don't know I always feel safe and happy. I wish I could be with him forever but I know that most likely wont happen I know that we always be friends. Which I am never going to let that change.'  
  
"Well you better get going before your mom gets mad."  
  
"Yah." Gohan walked over to Videl and gave her a hug just like he always did before leaving.  
  
"Bye Gohan."  
  
"See ya tomorrow Videl." Said Gohan as he jumped into the dark night shy and flew home. Videl walked inside and got ready for bed. then once she was ready she went downstairs to say good night to her dad. This time he was in the kitchen making himself a snack.  
  
"Night Dad." Said Videl as she gave her dad a hug.  
  
"Night sweetpea. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Then Videl headed back up to her room climbed into bed ad fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** Meanwhile back at the Son House...  
  
"Hey mom I'm home!"  
  
"Hi Gohan. You better hurry and get to sleep you know you're going to need all your energy tomorrow."  
  
"Yah tell me about it. Night mom." Gohan gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek and headed up to bed.  
  
"Night Gohan."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** What is going to happen when Gohan and Videl take Goten and Trunks to the park? You can be sure that something is bound to happen, but what? Well if you want to find out then you will have to read the next chapter! Oh yah before I forget yah I know this is annoying but read and review please!  
  
Later,  
  
DBZ Girl 


	2. A day at the park

I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
  
" Talking "  
  
' Thinking '  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
A Day in the Park  
  
Gohan was sleeping peacefully in bed like every normal teenager should be at 6 in the morning on a Saturday. Goten of course was the opposite of his brother seeing how he was only 7. Quietly Goten was tiptoeing to Gohan's room with his ki suppressed as not to wake his brother. At least not yet anyway. 'Wow I'm lucky that Gohan left the door open Heh.that just makes it easier for me to sneak up on him. Goten was now inside Gohan's room and was a only 2ft from his brothers bed when he jumped up and landed on Gohan's stomach saying, "Come wake up Gohan! We have to go to the park today!" Gohan groaned and looked over at his digital clock it was 6 in the morning.  
  
"Goten it is only 6 am come wake me up in a hour or two." Mumbled Gohan as he rolled over.  
  
"Noway Gohan! Besides mom said if you don't get up you don't get breakfast!" Goten declared knowing that he had won. As if on cue Chi Chi voice yelling Gohan's name could be heard.  
  
"GOHAN! IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES NO BREAKFAST!"  
  
"What!?! I'm coming. Just give me a second!." Gohan disappeared in a flash and within minutes he and Goten were sitting down at the table waiting for their food. Chi Chi handed each of her sons a plate of breakfast with pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, waffles and bagels and of course some orange juice.  
  
"Wow mom this looks great!"  
  
"Yah mom!"  
  
"Thanks you guys but you better hurry up and eat so you can pick up Trunks and then go wake up Videl."  
  
"Yah if I know Videl she is probably still sleeping." Said Gohan with the trademark Son grin. "You ready to go and get Trunks?"  
  
"Yah!"  
  
"Alright then. Bye mom see you later!"  
  
"Bye mom!"  
  
"Don't give Videl too much trouble."  
  
"We won't." ' At least not on purpose.' Gohan thought and couldn't help smiling. Then both Goten and Gohan took to the air. Once they were a little ways away from the house Gohan thought of a idea. "Hey Goten what if you go get Trunks and meet me at Videl's? That way we will be ready once you get over there."  
  
"Ok Gohan!" Goten took off flying in the direction of Capsule Corp whereas Gohan took off towards Videl's. 'I hope I didn't make a mistake by letting him and Trunks meet up with us. I just hope they don't plan anything to horrible.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.  
  
Goten landed and outside Capsule Corp. and ran up to the door. It was now about 7 in the morning. Once he reached the entrance he knocked on the door. No sooner had he knocked was the door thrown open rather hard any harder and the door would have fallen off. There stood non other than Vegeata himself.  
  
"What do you want brat?"  
  
"Just looking for Trunks."  
  
"He is out back."  
  
"Thanks Vegeata!"  
  
" Hmmpth." Was Vegeata's only reply as he slammed the door and headed back to the Gravity Room to train once more. Meanwhile back outside Goten rushed to the back yard yelling.  
  
"TRUNKS! TRUNKS!"  
  
"Hey Goten."  
  
"Hey we gota go meet Gohan at Videl's and then were going to the park!"  
  
"Don't worry we will get there in plenty of time, besides we have some planning to do."  
  
"I don't think I like what your thinking."  
  
"How would you know if I haven't even told you what I was thinking yet?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ok well you know how Gohan likes Videl? And how she likes him?"  
  
"Yah. What's your point Trunks?"  
  
"I say we give them a little help and get them together. What do you say?"  
  
"Gee I don't know Trunks Gohan could get really mad not to mention Videl." Goten paused for a second and remembered one time he saw her mad.  
  
Flash back  
  
Videl was heading to Gohan's when he ran into her. And then these robbers were trying to rob a bank near by. This of course would make Videl late getting to Gohan's and that made her angry. Especially when the bank robbers refused to give up quickly.  
  
"Give it up now you creeps I have somewhere to be and your making me late, which is making me angry so I suggest that you give up now."  
  
"Not a chance little girl."  
  
" Little girl huh? I'll show you what this little girl can do." Videl than took all of the 5 men down in 30sec then wiped her hands off getting the dirt off them as turned to Goten completely relaxed again and said, "Lets go Goten! Thanks for waiting and sorry for the wait."  
  
"Its no problem." Replied Goten as he promised himself that he would never make Videl mad if he could help it.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I don't know about you Trunks but I certainly don't want Videl mad at me."  
  
"Yah I know what you mean Goten but I don't think she will be mad if we get her and Gohan together. Actually we would be doing them a favor and saving them the trouble."  
  
"Ok as long as they don't get mad. What do you have in mind?"  
  
Trunks got a smirk worthy of Vegeata himself on his face and coolly replied. "Nothing we just make it up as we go."  
  
"Alright cool. We better get going though."  
  
"Yah your right. Lets go, but let's take our time and fly slow."  
  
"Why? OOOO I getcha."  
  
"Sometimes you amaze me Goten." Trunks teased.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Goten playing along with the joke until they were both laughing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** Meanwhile at the Satan mansion.  
  
Gohan landed quietly on Videl's balcony and carefully slid the glass door open. Videl left the door unlocked so that Gohan wouldn't be locked out if he ever needed to get in not that he couldn't tear the door down or anything. Gohan looked over at the bed where Videl lay still asleep. 'Just like I thought still sleeping. Yet she is so cute when she sleeping. GAHHH what was I just thinking? I shouldn't think that but she still is cute.. ahhh I did it again! Well guess I better wake her up.' Gohan walked over to Videl's bed and sat lightly down on the side as to not wake her up yet. He took his hand and slowly brushed a few strands of her raven short hair from her eyes and whispered, "Videl..Hey Videl wake up.." *Gohan lightly shook Videl to get her to wake* Videl still didn't wake up. 'Wow and I thought I was a hard sleeper. Oh well I know how to get her up but she will kill me once she is awake.' Gohan sighed knowing he was going to pay for what he was about to do. Gohan leaned down right next to Videl's ear and took a deep breath and then yelled as loud as he could. "VIDEL! WAKE UP!" Videl's eyes shot open as she was startled from her sleep and screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as she jumped and fell of the bed knocking Gohan to the floor also. Gohan ended up sitting on the floor and Videl landed in Gohan's lap as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist without thinking. They both starred at each other and blinked. Videl was first to speak.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Heh..hi Videl!" said Gohan who was slightly chuckling. Videl couldn't help but laugh too. 'Hmm maybe she isn't going to kill me.' When the laughter died down Videl realized she was sitting in Gohan's lap when at the same time Gohan realized he was holding Videl. Both separated in the blink of a eye and blushed furiously.  
  
"Sorry." They both said at the same time. They both quickly got to their feet.  
  
"I'll go get ready give me 15 minutes ok?"  
  
"Sure Videl." Videl rushed out of the room and got ready quickly she still had 5 minutes to spare. ' still got time I'm going to go and say hi to my dad.' She searched for his ki and found it once again in the kitchen. So she headed for the kitchen and was there in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Good morning Daddy." Videl said as she walked over and gave him a hug.  
  
"Morning sugarpea. Where are you headed off too?"  
  
"I'm just going to the park with Gohan."  
  
"Ok, have fun sweetie." 'Wow! Did my add just say I could go without even a fight? This is weird.'  
  
"Thanks dad. Bye dad I got to get going I'll see you later tonight ok?"  
  
"Ok. Bye Videl." Videl hurried back to her room and opened the door. Gohan was nowhere in sight. 'Hmm where did he go?' thought Videl as she started walking to the balcony when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pull her backwards until she rested against someone. She turned around to see whom it was but no one was there. 'Where did he go?' Just as she turned back around Gohan reappeared in front of her scaring her to death. "BOO!" said Gohan.  
  
"AHHH!" Videl let out a startled little scream as she fell to the floor landing on her butt.  
  
"Haha..got you Videl." Said Gohan as he reached down to help her up. Videl grasped his hand and instead of standing up she pulled hard causing Gohan to fall forward and almost land on top of Videl. Videl laughed and rolled over causing him to end up on his back laughing.  
  
"Your not going to win that easily Videl." Said Gohan as they began to wrestle. After a few minutes Gohan had Videl pinned on the ground. Her hands clasped with his, their fingers intertwined.  
  
" Give up Videl?" teased Gohan.  
  
" Yah I give."  
  
" I knew you would."  
  
"Hey!" said Videl as she pretended to be mad.  
  
"Heh.Videl I was just kidding.honest."  
  
"So was I." They both broke out into a fit of laughter until they heard someone fake cough to get their attention. While they were laughing Goten and Trunks had flown into Videl's room.  
  
"AHEM!" Said Trunks extra loud so they both could hear him. Gohan and Videl stopped laughing and caught sight of Trunks and Goten standing there with their arms crossed tapping there footy impatiently. "We're waiting." Said Trunks trying to sound a little annoyed. Gohan and Videl just starred at them forgetting what they could possibly waiting for.  
  
"Are you guys going to stare at us all day or are you taking us to the park?" commented Goten as he tried to sound sarcastic, but failed.  
  
"Oh yah sorry guys let me grab my camera and were out of here." Videl grabbed her camera that was nearby and a few capsules.  
  
"What's in the capsules Videl?" asked a curious Gohan.  
  
"I'll tell you later, but right now lets go!" Videl jumped in the air and was fallowed shortly by Gohan, Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Gohan I want to get there now cant we go any faster?"  
  
"How about we go Super?" Trunks suggested with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Alright, alright you guys win. Videl come here ok?" Videl flew over next to Gohan thinking he was only going to hold her hand and drag her along. Instead Gohan scooped her up in his arms and held her close to him. "You ready?" Goten and Trunks had already powered up to Super Saiyain and were on their way to the park.  
  
"Mmmhmm." Said Videl a little nervous. Gohan easy powered up to Super Saiyain as his golden aura surrounded him and Videl. Gohan soon started flying faster to catch up with Trunks and Goten who were getting a head start. Videl looked at the ground it was a complete blur. She snuggled closer to Gohan and leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Gohan looked down and smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry Videl I won't drop you."  
  
"I know I trust you Gohan. I just have never flown this fast before that's all."  
  
"Don't worry were almost there." Within the next few seconds they reached the park where Goten and Trunks were waiting for them both were back to normal. Gohan returned to normal as they landed. Once on the ground he set Videl down, but what she did took them all by surprise. She ran over to Goten tagged him on the shoulder and took off running yelling behind her, "TAG! Your it!" Gohan burst out laughing. ' I never seen this side of Videl before I like it a lot.'  
  
"I'm gonna get you!" yelled Goten as he started to chase Videl then he remembered his and Trunks's plan so instead he disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan and tagged him on the shoulder and yelled, "Now your it Gohan!" Gohan was about to chase Trunks but Trunks saw what he was planning and took off sprinting in the same direction Goten and Videl had. Gohan spotted Videl and started to chase her. He quickly caught up to her and tagged her. "Your it!" he shouted then ran away. This game continued for about two hours until Videl heard their stomachs growl so loud it seemed like there was a earthquake going on. She sighed and laughed then took out two capsules and pushed the button and threw them on to the ground out of the smoke came a huge picnic blanket covered in enough food to feed an army.  
  
"Lunch is ready come and get it!" No sooner had she finished her sentence she felt wind rush by her and the next thing she heard was everyone munching away on the food she had prepared herself as a surprise.  
  
"This is great!" all three Saiyains managed to say together through mouthfuls of food. Videl just laughed and sat down and began to eat her lunch. Once they were finished Gohan turned to look at Videl.  
  
"Did you make all that yourself?"  
  
"Yup. Hope you liked it."  
  
"Liked it? It was delicious."  
  
"Yah it was Videl."  
  
"So I take it you guys wouldn't have room for desert?"  
  
"You bet we do!" they all said together.  
  
"Well in that case.here you go." She threw a different capsule on the ground and out came only four bottles of whip cream.  
  
"Uhhh Videl? Not to be rude but it that all the desert?" asked a confused Gohan.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But you said you got us desert not whip cream." Complained Gohan a little disappointed. Videl got a smirk on her face that would make Vegeata proud.  
  
"I got your desert right here Gohan!" said Videl as she squirted whip cream all over Gohan.  
  
"Oh you're going to get it now Videl. Come on guys lets show her how much we appreciate this desert. Videl started backing up she now had Gohan and Goten and Trunks closing in on her smiling.  
  
"We got you now!" said Trunks as they all squirted whip cream on Videl she was covered you could barely tell it was a person someone walking by would have mistaken her for a mountain of whip cream. She shook whip cream off causing it to get all over them. Then the whip cream war began and ended 10 minutes later. They cleaned themselves up with some towels and water Videl had brought. And they made sure to clean up the extra whip cream. Night was now settling over the park and they decided to stay and look at the stars. Goten and Trunks had fallen asleep and Gohan and Videl were looking at the stars and just talking about the day.  
  
"That was a lot of fun Videl thank you."  
  
"No problem. I had a lot of fun today, I just hope those two had fun." She said motioning to Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Trust me Videl they will never forget this day and neither will I."  
  
"It was the least I could do Gohan. You guys are very important to me and I just wanted to let u know that I appreciate every little thing you do for me."  
  
"I have to tell you something. You changed my life so much Videl thank you."  
  
"No need to say thanks just promise me something."  
  
"Anything. What is it Videl?"  
  
"Promise me that you will never leave and no matter what we will always be friends."  
  
"I promise you that Videl. For you information I never break my promises."  
  
"I know you don't and you never will I can tell."  
  
Goten and Trunks were smiling they had woken up some time ago but decided to pretend they were asleep. 'Looks like they don't need our help after all' thought Trunks as he drifted back to sleep. Goten was thinking the same thing then fell asleep again.  
  
"We better get these two home."  
  
"Yah your right." Said Gohan in almost a whisper as he picked Trunks up and started to float into the air. Videl gently picked up Goten and followed. They dropped Trunks off first since he was the closest. Then Gohan turned and whispered Videl who was still holding a sleeping Goten in her arms.  
  
"I can get him now Videl if you want."  
  
"No its ok Gohan I got him."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yah. Is it ok with you if I carry him back to your house?"  
  
"Yup, it is perfectly fine with me." With that said and done they took off into the air and headed for Gohan's house. Once they got there they said hi to Chi Chi then Videl took Goten to his room and tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "Night Goten." Gohan just leaned against the door and smiled. Videl soon met him in the hall.  
  
"I wish I had a little brother like you Gohan you're so lucky."  
  
"You can come play with Goten whenever you want Videl. Actually you would be doing me a favor that way I could train."  
  
"Yes dear come by anytime." Chi Chi added as she entered the room.  
  
"Thanks." Said Videl with a yawn.  
  
"Looks like those two wore you out, I better get you home." Videl nodded and turned to Chi Chi and said, "Bye Chi Chi."  
  
"Bye Videl."  
  
"See ya Gohan." Said Videl as she gave him a hug and started heading towards the door, when suddenly she was on the ground anymore and she wasn't flying.  
  
"Want a lift?" asked Gohan with a sly smile.  
  
"Sure." With that they flew out the door and Gohan raised his ki to keep him and Videl warm. Soon they landed on her balcony. And Gohan walked in and set Videl down in her bed and tucked her in. leaned down and said goodnight and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Night Gohan."  
  
"Good night Videl." Gohan whispered as he slid the door shut and took off toward home at full speed. He was there in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Night mom!" called Gohan as he headed up to his room."  
  
"Good night Gohan!" **************************************************************************** ******** Back at the Satan Mansion..  
  
Videl couldn't sleep and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. ' maybe if I get some milk I will be able to sleep. Its worth a try.' She thought when something caught her eye. "Strange the kitchen light is on that's weird." She mumbled to herself. As she entered the kitchen she screamed at what she saw. It was something that scared her to death, something she never expected to find.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** What did Videl see? Why is she terrified? Read the next chapter and find out. Oh yah read and review! Thank You!  
  
Later DBZ Girl 


	3. A Terrifying Discovery

I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
A Terrifying Discovery  
  
Videl couldn't sleep and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. ' Maybe if I get some milk I will be able to sleep. Its worth a try.' She thought when something caught her eye. "Strange the kitchen light is on that's weird." She mumbled to herself. As she entered the kitchen she screamed at what she saw. It was something that scared her to death, something she never expected to find. There on the floor laid Hercule. He wasn't moving, but Videl could see him breathing but just barely. She ran over to him and kneeled down next to him.  
  
"Dad? Hey dad come on wake up." *Videl lightly shook Hercule* 'what could have happened? Why isn't he waking up? He's breathing but why cant I wake him?' *Videl ran over to the phone and picked it up and dialed 911*  
  
"Hello what is your emergency?" asked the calm receptionist on the other line.  
  
"I came home and found my father laying face down on the floor unconscious. I can't wake him."  
  
"What is your name and address miss?"  
  
"Videl Satan."  
  
"Ok we will be right there just stay by his side and don't leave him alone."  
  
"Like I would do that!" screamed Videl as she hung up the phone. ' I can't believe they thought I would just get up and leave what is wrong with these people?' "ARRRGGHHHHH!" Videl walked over and sat down on the floor next to her father and quietly waited. Soon there was a knock on the door and Videl quickly ran and opened the door.  
  
"Out of the way miss. Where is he?"  
  
"In the kitchen. Just go straight and take a right."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To wait outside for you so I wont get in the way."  
  
Soon Hercule was loaded on the stretcher and whisked away in the ambulance. Videl of course was flying close behind. About 20minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Hercule was rushed to the emergency room. Videl was about to enter the emergency room when a doctor stepped in front of her.  
  
"Please move I have to get to my father."  
  
"I'm sorry miss but I can't allow you to go in there. You will have to wait in the waiting room. I will notify you on his condition later."  
  
"Fine." Videl replied in an emotionless tone as she headed to the waiting room. Once there she picked a chair that was away from everyone else. ' I hope no one bothers me about being "Hercule's daughter" right now I don't think I could control my temper. This is just great I have school tomorrow. Well I guess I should of taken those acting classes my dad tried to get me in they would have come in handy. I wonder how I'm going to fool everyone. I don't like to lie to them but they wouldn't understand. They would just call me weak. That's why I can tell no one.' "This is going to be a long night." Mumbled Videl to no one in particular. Videl looked up as she saw as a doctor approaching her.  
  
"Miss Videl?"  
  
"Yah that's me. So how is my dad!?! What happened!?! What's wrong with him!?!"  
  
"Miss Videl, please calm down. Your father passed out because his tumor is spreading. I'm sorry but he is in a coma and I don't know when he will wake up, but he is stable and you may go and see him now if you would like to."  
  
"Thanks. Now out of my way!" Videl took off running to where she could feel her dad's ki. Videl arrived in front of his room and opened the door and walked in. she put her hand to her mouth to suppress a gasp. Hercule was laying motionless in the bed besides for his light breathing. He had ivs in his arms and a tube down his throat to help him breath. She quietly walked over to his bed and held her dads hand.  
  
"Dad I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can please get better I don't know how I would survive without you." Silent tears were trying to force their way through but Videl would not let them fall. ' I can't cry. I won't. If I do then its all over.' A doctor entered the room and walked over to Videl.  
  
"Miss I'm sorry, but you have to leave visiting hours are over you can come back tomorrow." Videl quietly nodded her head and began to exit the room releasing her father's hand. "I love you daddy." Whispered Videl as she exited the room. Once outside of her father's room she took off running out of the hospital. Once outside she blasted into the air and started to fly home.  
  
Minutes later she was landing on her balcony. Videl opened her glass door and went to try and go back to sleep. She snuggled under the blankets and closed her eyes hoping to sleep. No such luck. She lay there for 2 hours and still she couldn't sleep. "I give up I'm never going to get any sleep." Videl hopped out of bed and glanced at the clock. "Great its only 3 in the morning. I guess I'll go out in train." Videl got on her training clothes and jumped off her balcony window and took to the air and flew out somewhere in the mountains that was even farther than Gohan's house. She landed in a clearing and began to train.  
  
She threw countless punches and kicks at her invisible opponent. She felt all her anger and grief start to build up inside of her as she punched the boulder in front of her. The boulder crumbled to dust. Videl then started punching the nearest mountain and her hand collided numerous times with the rock mountain. Two minutes later the mountain crumbled. Videl who was too exhausted to tell what she just did started flying back home. Once home she changed and went in the bathroom to attend to her wounds she gained during training. Her knuckles had been split open and she had bruises along her arms and her legs. Once she was done attending to her wounds and hiding her bruises the best she could with her cover-up she got ready for school and went to sit on her balcony and wait for Gohan.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* meanwhile back at the Son house..  
  
Gohan's alarm started to go off but was quickly silenced as he hit his alarm turning it off. He rolled over and went back to sleep. No sooner had a he closed his eyes did Goten pounce on him.  
  
"Gohan get up you have to get ready for school!"  
  
"Ok Goten I'll be up in 5 minutes ok?"  
  
"NO! You have to get up now!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You have 5 minutes to get to Videl's."  
  
"What!?! I should still have a hour though!"  
  
"You set your alarm a hour slow. Mommy said so."  
  
"AAHHH I got to get going!" Gohan disappeared out of the room and started getting ready as fast as he could and ran out the door. "Bye Mom gota go see you later!"  
  
"Bye Gohan have a good day!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Bye Gohan!" called Goten as he waved to Gohan through the window!  
  
"Bye Goten!" called Gohan as he waved back.  
  
'Videl is going to kill me if I don't get there soon.' Gohan turned and flew at top speed and landed on Videl's balcony minutes later.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Back at Satan mansion..  
  
Videl was sitting on her balcony when Gohan landed in front of her.  
  
"Hey Gohan!"  
  
"Hey Videl. Sorry I woke up late."  
  
"That's ok. Lets go."  
  
"Alright." ' wow that went better then expected.' They took off into the air and flew to school. Minutes later they landed on the roof. The flight to school had been made in complete silence. 'She is really starting to worry me. She is always lost in thought or so quiet now a days its not like her.' Videl started walking toward the entrance to the school as Gohan followed close behind. 'This is going to be a long day.' Videl thought to herself. Videl sighed as she walked into school.  
  
"So umm Videl are you excited to go to History class?"  
  
"Yah sure."  
  
"Woah! Wait a minute did you just say you are actually looking forward to History class?" Gohan walked up to Videl and put his hand on her forehead. "Videl are you feeling ok?"  
  
" Ya I'm fine. I was joking Gohan." 'That was close he would know something was up if I said that for real. Wait do I want him to know or do I want to keep it a secret? I am so confused and not sleeping last night didn't help either.'  
  
"Good you had me worried for a second there." Videl smiled. Now her fake smile was at least a little real.  
  
Gohan and Videl entered their classroom and took their normal seats. As soon as they sat down Erasa and Sharpener came over.  
  
"Hey Gohan! Hey Videl!"  
  
"Oh hey guys." Gohan replied with a smile.  
  
"Hi." Was all Videl managed to say.  
  
"What's wrong Baby? Did you miss me that much?" said Sharpener as he put an arm around Videl's shoulder. Videl was furious. Gohan let out a small growl.  
  
"Sharpener I'm warning you, you have exactly to the count of 5 to take your grimy hands off me or I'll make you." "One!"  
  
"Awe Videl you know you like it."  
  
"Sharpener you better listen to her." Warned Gohan.  
  
"Two...Three..Four!"  
  
"Nope I think I will take my chances. My baby would never hurt me."  
  
"Five! Ok Sharpener you asked for it." Videl grabbed Sharpener by the arm and twisted it behind him in a arm lock then pushed him away from her. "DON"T YOU EVER CALL ME BABY AGAIN OR YOU'LL BE SORRY! GOT IT?"  
  
"Yes Baby." *everyone sweatdropped*  
  
"Ok that's it!" Gohan felt Videl's ki increase considerably. Videl lunged at Sharpener but was stopped short by Gohan who was holding her in a bear hug from behind.  
  
"Gohan let go."  
  
"Just calm down Videl he isn't worth it."  
  
"Fine." Videl knew better than to argue with Gohan about these things he was always right about this stuff anyways.  
  
"Sharpener?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"I highly recommend that you don't bother me anymore today I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Ok." Sharpener replied as he gulped. He knew that when Videl used that tone she was seriously mad and not to try to make her angrier.  
  
Surprisingly Videl stayed awake through the whole History class. Soon it was lunchtime. Videl wasn't really hungry. The thought hadn't even once crossed her mind. She was too busy worrying about her dad. Gohan and Videl say down at their normal table. Like always Gohan started to devour his lunch in the blink of an eye. Videl didn't eat her lunch at all instead she just starred at the food in front of her.  
  
"Aren't you hungry Videl?"  
  
"Huh? Oh umm yah." Videl began to eat her lunch just as quickly as Gohan if not faster. Gohan accepted the challenge and began to eat faster. Gohan of course finished his lunch first.  
  
"You win Gohan."  
  
"I always win!"  
  
"Yah you wish!"  
  
"Hey!" Videl just laughed soon followed by Gohan. Videl yawned and rubbed her eyes. Gohan just starred at her injured hands. Videl had successfully until now hidden her hands out of his sight. Gohan reached out and gently took Videl's hand into his to look at it.  
  
"Videl, what happened to your hands?"  
  
"Oh umm nothing I was just training this morning."  
  
"Oh ok. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yah I'm fine Gohan thank you."  
  
"No problem. We better get to class."  
  
"Yah unfortunately."  
  
Gohan laughed. "Hey don't worry we only have one class left today remember?"  
  
"Yah that's true." ' I wonder how long it will take the news and TV crews to get word my dad is in a coma. Then the whole world will know. And my life will be ruined. Oh well.'  
  
They headed to their last class and sat down. The teacher walked in and began talking and starting the lesson. Videl who was not paying attention was lost in thought again. Videl was thinking about her dad and it brought tears to her eyes but she held them back. Gohan looked over having a feeling something was wrong and saw Videl near tears. 'Hmm.what's wrong with Videl? She was fine a second ago I wonder what's wrong.' Gohan decided to write her a note. He finished his note and passed it over toward Videl.  
  
Videl looked down at her book again noticing there was a note from Gohan sitting there. She picked up the note and hid it under the table and opened it and read it quietly to herself.  
  
Videl,  
  
Meet me after school on the roof.  
  
Gohan.  
  
Videl quickly wrote a reply and slipped the note back to Gohan. Gohan opened and read the note that was passed to him.  
  
Gohan,  
  
Why? What's up?  
  
Videl  
  
Gohan wrote a short note back and slid it over to Videl.  
  
Videl,  
  
Just meet there ok? I need to talk to you.  
  
Gohan  
  
Videl quickly wrote one last response to his note and handed it to him under the table.  
  
Gohan,  
  
Yah ok I'll meet you there after school.  
  
Videl  
  
Gohan smiled. ' Yes! Now maybe I can find out what is bothering her, but she can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be.' Gohan quickly returned to listening to the lecture that the teacher was giving. Videl went back to her thoughts once more until her watch started going off.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Videl pushed the button on her watch and said, "Hello Chief?"  
  
"VIDEL we have a problem here a few bank robbers are robbing the bank and they have a hostage. They wont let her go until get to fight you."  
  
"I'll be right there!" Videl stood up and ran out the door saying, "Emergency. Sorry." to the teacher, as she passed. Gohan watched her go and decided that he needed to go help her with the bank robbers. ' I don't want to take any chances. I don know if she can handle them while she is upset over something.' Gohan got up and started running out the door.  
  
"Mr. SON where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Bathroom!" the teacher sighed and went back to his lesson.  
  
Gohan ran up to the roof of the school. Once there he glanced around making sure that no one was there and pushed the button on his watch, changing into his Sayiaman costume. He took off flying toward the direction he felt Videl's ki. ' I hope she is ok.' Gohan quickly caught up with Videl easily.  
  
"Videl hey wait up!"  
  
"Oh hey Sayiaman! You headed towards the bank too huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
They landed and saw a guy had a girl in a choke hold and a gun pointed to her head.  
  
"Move and she dies."  
  
"You want to fight me right?"  
  
"Yes that is why I called you here."  
  
"Then let the girl go and I will fight you."  
  
"Alright." The guy released the girl and told her to walk over to Sayiaman. She did as she was told she wasn't about to disobey some guy with a gun. The girl was nearing Sayiaman when a bang was heard. Videl lunged at the girl and pushed her out of the knowing that Gohan would have been too late. The bullet hit Videl in the shoulder. Gohan starred wide at Videl. Videl flinched from the pain the shot had caused but gathered her remaining strength and charged at the guy kicking the gun out of his and punching him square in the face knocking him out cold. Gohan in the meantime helped the girl to her feet.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Sayiaman Sir." Said the girl she couldn't have been older then 7.  
  
"You're welcome miss, but I have to go now these policemen will help you find your folks. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Sayiaman!" the girl waved as Sayiaman flew over and landed next to Videl who had started walking away from the scene back to school.  
  
"Videl are you ok? Let me see your shoulder."  
  
"I'll be fine but let get away from here before those reporters get over here." *Videl glanced over Gohan's shoulder at the mob of reporters running at them full speed. * They both sweatdropped*  
  
"Oh no! Not this again!" whined Gohan as the reporters got closer and closer still. Every time they saved the day they were mobbed by reporters. It was insane they couldn't save the day or help anyone without being mobbed by reporters.  
  
"Lets go." Said Videl as she jumped into the air wincing as the pain in her shoulder intensified tenfold. Sayiaman took off after her and noticed her in pain. Once they were clear of the reporters Gohan pushed the button on his watch and changed back into his normal clothes.  
  
"Videl are you sure you are alright?"  
  
"Yah I'm fine Gohan." Just then Videl started falling out of the sky toward the hard fast approaching ground. 'Oh this is really going to hurt.' She thought as she closed her eyes as she plunged toward the ground waiting for the hard impact and pain. She felt two arms wrap around her and hold her close. Videl opened her eyes to see Gohan smiling down at her.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"You didn't think I would let you fall did you?"  
  
"No. I trust you Gohan."  
  
"That's a good thing." Said Gohan with a smile as he landed in front of the hospital. Videl looked around and realized where she was.  
  
"I don't think so no hospitals for me!" said Videl as she tried to jump out of Gohan's arms.  
  
"Where do you think you're trying to go?" asked Gohan as he tightened his grip on Videl.  
  
"Umm back to school?" Videl really didn't want to go to the hospital despite the pain in her shoulder.  
  
"Nope wrong."  
  
"Home?" Videl tried again hoping to change his mind. No such luck.  
  
"No, I'll give you one more guess Videl?"  
  
"Ummm to your house?" *Gohan sweatdropped*  
  
"No you are going in that hospital if I have to carry you in there myself the whole way." Videl sighed and looked at Gohan defeated and said, "You don't have to I'll walk." Videl got out of Gohan's arms and started walking toward the hospital Gohan in front of her. This only lasted a few seconds. Videl turned around and ran in the opposite direction. She got only 2ft before two strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her to a halt but gently. Then she was off the ground and back in Gohan's arms being carried to the hospital.  
  
"I told you I would carry you if I had to." Said Gohan as he laughed at Videl's antics to try and escape going to the hospital. Videl sighed knowing there was no way to avoid this. 'Oh no dads here what am I going to do I haven't told Gohan yet he is going to be so mad.'  
  
Much to Videl's relief they were on the opposite side of the hospital from Hercule. Videl got the bullet removed from her shoulder and was bandaged up then was allowed to leave. Videl literally dragged Gohan out of the hospital at the speed of light.  
  
"Wooah slow down! What's the rush Videl?"  
  
"I'll tell you later today when we talk but right now we have to get back to school."  
  
"Ok, but uhhh Videl?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"School ended about 2 hours ago.Heh.Guess fighting that bank robber took longer then we thought huh?"  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Hey I have a idea. Let's go see Dende! I'm sure he will heal your shoulder for you!" Gohan smiled at Videl who looked relieved.  
  
"You think he would Gohan?"  
  
"Yah I'm sure he would be happy to help. Only one problem."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well you remember the look out right?"  
  
"Yah what's your point Gohan?"  
  
"It is a difficult task to fly up there, you almost have to fly straight up."  
  
"So?" asked a confused she didn't get it she could fly and everything do what was the problem?  
  
"Uhh well you see Heh.I don't know if you can handle the flight right now with your injury, it could make it worse."  
  
"Oh." Videl looked at the ground ashamed she hated being weak and not being able to do things for herself.  
  
"Don't sweat it Videl I'll carry you." Videl smiled at Gohan and walked over to him. Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's waist then bent down and slid a arm under her knees and lifted her off the ground. He started to float off the ground slowly.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Ok now hang on tight and don't worry I wouldn't drop you for anything." Videl leaned in against Gohan's chest and gripped his shirt in a deaf grip. Gohan looked down and smiled at Videl.  
  
"Don't worry I gotcha." Videl smiled up at Gohan as he blasted off toward Earth's lookout. Gohan reached the lookout in matter of minutes because of his incredible speed. At one point in the flight up Gohan had turned super Sayain his golden aura protecting Videl from the harsh wind. Gohan landed on the lookout and powered back down to normal. Gohan still kept Videl in his arms. 'I really wish I could stay in his arms forever.' She thought as Gohan yelled for Dende.  
  
"DENDE! Hey Dende come here I need your help."  
  
"Sure what's the problem Gohan?"  
  
"Videl got shot in the shoulder can you heal her please?"  
  
"Yes. Yes of course. Set her down right here." Gohan quickly obeyed and set Videl gently on the ground.  
  
"Ok all you need to do is relax and I will have you healed in no time." Dende instructed Videl as he placed his two hands above her. Once she was relaxed a yellow glow came from Dende's hands and she was soon surrounded by the glow. She felt funny. It felt like she was floating but she also felt a little dizzy but once Dende pulled his hands away the feeling was gone and she stood up quickly.  
  
"Thank you Dende!"  
  
"You're quite welcome Videl."  
  
"Hey thanks Dende we better get going. I'll visit you soon Bye!"  
  
"Bye Gohan. Bye Videl."  
  
"Bye." Videl called as she followed Gohan to the edge of the lookout and looked down. She gulped a little she hadn't realized how high up she actually was.  
  
"Pretty high up huh?"  
  
"Yah you're no kidding."  
  
"Want a ride back down?" 'I hope she says yes.'  
  
"Please?" 'This is so cool I get a ride back down.'  
  
"No problem." Gohan walked over to Videl and scooped her up into his arms and jumped off the lookout and took off flying.  
  
"So where are we going now?" ' I really hope he understands.'  
  
"Somewhere where we can talk without being bothered. Didn't think you were getting out of this talk that easy did you?"  
  
"No I was just wondering where we were going that's all."  
  
"You will see when we get there."  
  
"Oh no fair you mean I have to wait?"  
  
"Yup its a surprise!" Gohan smiled, as Videl fake pouted because she would have to wait to find out where they were going.  
  
About 10 minutes later they landed in a clearing between some mountains that formed a circle around them. There were trees everywhere around the clearing and a beautiful waterfall that was right in front of them.  
  
"Gohan it's beautiful."  
  
Gohan walked over to Videl and grabbed her hand. This of course got her complete attention. He led Videl over to a huge tree and sat down under in and pulled Videl down beside him.  
  
"Ok so what did you want to talk to me about Gohan?"  
  
"Videl has there been something bothering you lately? Please don't tell me nothing I mean you're always lost in thought and you have been so quite lately it makes me worry."  
  
"Well umm you see.you are right there is something wrong."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
" You know how you dropped me off at my house on Friday? Well I went to talk to my dad and tell him good night and that's...that's when I found out, my uncle died of cancer..." Gohan looked sympathetically at Videl and was about to say something but Videl put her hand up to let him know that there was more she had to tell him. "That isn't all I found out. I also found out that my dad has cancer and he...he only has a few months left to live. Then after I got home from the park I couldn't sleep so I went to the kitchen to get some milk and I found my dad laying on the floor unconscious. So I called an ambulance and rushed him to the hospital and he has been in a coma since then. They can't wake him and they don't know if he will wake before his time runs out." her voice trailed off as she held back the tears. Gohan reached out and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Come here Videl." Gohan gently whispered to her as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and gently pulled her into his lap. Gohan looked into her sapphire eye and saw the tears that were being held back. "Videl you can't keep this all locked away. Eventually you wont be able to bottle this all up and you feel worse then you do now. You have to let it out Videl. It's ok to cry." Videl looked up into Gohan's eyes and saw nothing but concern. A single tear made its way down her cheek soon followed by an endless stream of tears. Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Shhhh. Videl it's ok. I'm here." Videl calmed down a little but tears still came from her eyes. Gohan just sat there rocking her back and forth until Videl was only whimpering a little a sniffling here and there. Once she had calmed down a little Gohan decided it was ok to talk to her now.  
  
"Videl why didn't you tell me earlier?" Gohan asked in a gentle voice too show her he wasn't mad.  
  
"I was just afraid Gohan. I didn't want you to think that I was weak. I thought I could handle it. I was wrong I can't do this by myself."  
  
"You don't have to do this alone. You still have me remember that always ok?"  
  
"Don't worry I wont forget. Thank you Gohan. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes."  
  
"Well I doubt that you will ever find out. I will always be here for you Videl no matter what."  
  
"Same goes for me Gohan. I'll always be there for you to no matter what." They both smiled at each other.  
  
"Hey Videl why don't you come stay with me?"  
  
"You mean it Gohan?"  
  
"Of course I do. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind at all."  
  
"Ok, sure I would love to. Can I go home and get a few things first?"  
  
"Yah sure. We better hurry and its almost dinner and you know how my mom can get when she is mad." Gohan laughed at the thought. It was funny when his mom was mad most of the time unless of course he was the one in trouble then it wasn't funny. Gohan and Videl jumped up into the air and took off towards Videl's house.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* What do you think Chi Chi's reaction will be when Gohan tells her he invited Videl to live with them for a while? Will Hercule ever wake up? Can he be saved? Read the next chapter to find out. Please read and review.  
  
Later DBZ Girl 


	4. Dreams and a Secret that is no more

I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Flashback~ **************************************************************************** *******************  
Gohan and Videl jumped up into the air and took off towards Videl's house. About 15 minutes later they landed on Videl's balcony and walked into her room. Gohan stood near the door waiting patiently while Videl ran frantically around the room grabbing this and that and anything anyone could possibly ever need.  
  
"Uhh Videl?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't you think you packed everything that you could possibly need?"  
  
"Almost!" Gohan sweatdropped then fainted animae style.  
  
"What else could you possibly have left to pack?" Videl didn't answer his question but instead walked into her closet and emerged a couple of seconds later hiding something behind her back.  
  
"Whatcha got there?" asked Gohan with a curious look on his face.  
  
"Ohhh nothing. Just something I want to bring with me." Videl smiled slyly and started sneak toward her huge pile of things. ' If I can just get this in the pile he will never know and that way I wont be embarrassed.'  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not!?! Come on Videl, you know you can trust me." Gohan snickered knowing he had won when he said that.  
  
"I do trust you Gohan but I can't show you what it is ok?"  
  
"Ok." Gohan fake pouted as he started to innocently walk over to her. Gohan used his speed to his advantage and disappeared then reappeared behind Videl but she turned around before he could see what she was hiding. 'Oh you wana play like that Videl? Ok I'll beat you at your own little game. This time I am going to be the stubborn one.' Gohan laughed as Videl tried to get over to the pile of stuff and hide what she was hiding in the enormous pile of stuff.  
  
"Gohan if you wanna see what it is your going to have to make me show you."  
  
"Oh really? OK I will." Gohan stated with the famous Son smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh oh." Videl whispered to herself. 'He wasn't suppose to agree with me ahhh he was supposed tot give up! Oh boy what have I gotten myself into?'  
  
Gohan walked over to Videl and stood in front of her then tackled her to the ground. Videl landed on her stomach trying to keep something hidden from Gohan. Gohan looked down at her and smiled. 'I wonder if she is ticklish. Hmmm I guess I will just have to find out.' Gohan thought as he smiled evilly but playfully at Videl.  
  
"Gohan what are you going to do?" Whenever Gohan got that look on his face it usually meant that he was planning something.  
  
"This." Gohan leaned over Videl he face inches from her then he smiled and started tickling her. "Give up?" asked Gohan as Videl was laughing her head off on the floor.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You promise to show me what your hiding now?"  
  
"Yah ok, I promise." Gohan stopped tickling Videl and allowed her to get up as he also got to his feet. Videl brought her hands in front of her, now revealing what she was trying to hide. Gohan just smiled as Videl blushed. In Videl's hands she held a small brown fuzzy stuffed puppy.  
  
"Where did you get that?" ' Wow she is really cute when she blushes. Gaaah! Did I just think that? Me and Videl are only friends though. She still is being awfully cute. Ahhh Gohan no! bad thoughts! She is your best friend! Besides she probably doesn't feel the same way anyway.'  
  
"My Dad gave it to me on my 7th Birthday."  
  
"Its cute." Videl blushed even more when Gohan said this.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Gohan smiled at how cute Videl was being at the moment. There was an awkward silence before Gohan spoke.  
  
"You ready Videl?"  
  
"Yah." Videl put everything in her capsule then put it into her pocket. After that they took off at top speeds towards Gohan's house. They arrived in 30minutes time. Gohan walked into his house followed by Videl.  
  
"Hi mom! I'm home!" He walked into the kitchen where he could smell his mother cooking dinner.  
  
"Hi Gohan!"  
  
"Hey mom I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Can Videl live with us for awhile, her dad is in the hospital." Videl let her gaze fall to the floor at the mention of her dad. Gohan without looking could somehow feel her sadness and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Well of course she can stay. Videl we would be delighted to have you stay with us! It will be fun, besides this way you get can used to living here since you are going to marry Gohan!" Videl blushed a deep crimson. Gohan didn't notice because his mouth dropped to the floor in shock that his mother said something like that when Videl was standing right there.  
  
"GAAAAAHH MOM! We are just friends!" pleaded Gohan who tried to tell his mother she was wrong. 'Actually I wouldn't mind marrying Videl.' Wow why am I thinking like this?'  
  
Videl still was starring blankly at the floor blushing. Gohan had taken his arm off her shoulder and now held his hands out in front of him in defense. 'Ouch.that hurt oh well I guess I better just try and move on he obviously doesn't feel the same way.' Videl expression saddened at the thought. Gohan and Chi Chi stopped arguing when they heard what sounded like a mini stampede heading towards the kitchen. In the next millisecond Videl was on the ground laughing.  
  
"Hey Goten glad to see you too!"  
  
"Hey Videl!"  
  
"Hi." Videl said again with a small laugh.  
  
"What you aren't going to say hi to your own brother?" Gohan teased Goten.  
  
"Oh hi Gohan!"  
  
"Guess what squirt."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Videl is going to live with us for awhile."  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAYY! This is so cool!" while Goten was getting all excited that Videl was staying Gohan's stomach starting growling and he couldn't help but try and get a bite of rice, but just as he was about to get a bite there was a loud CLAUNK! The next thing everyone knew Gohan was rubbing the back of his head mumbling something to himself.  
  
"OWWW mom what was that for?"  
  
"SON Gohan you know better then that young man you should wait for everyone else before you eat!"  
  
"Sorry mom I was just hungry I'm sorry." Gohan pouted for having to wait before he could eat. Chi Chi made everyone sit down at the table then let them dig in. Soon everyone finished was finished with dinner in no time.  
  
"Chi Chi do you want help with the dishes?"  
  
"No Videl that's ok I can get it, you just go have fun and thanks for the sweet offer though." Videl didn't try to argue and went into the living room to find Goten and Gohan sitting on the couch watching TV. Gohan looked like a little kid as he watched the TV intently waiting to see what would happen next in the cartoon. Videl walked over and sat with Goten and Gohan on the couch and watched cartoons. Not a word was said as they all starred at the TV intently. They stayed like this for a hour before Chi Chi entered the room and got their attention. She snuck up behind the three on the couch took a deep breath and then yelled, "TIME FOR BED!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed at once while they fell off the couch out of shock. They landed in a tangled pile on the floor. Chi Chi started laughing at the sight and then disappeared then reappeared and took a picture of the three of them on the floor as they separated laughing.  
  
"Ok well we better head to bed and get some sleep." Gohan yawned.  
  
"Yah your right Gohan I'm exhausted." *Videl couldn't help it and yawned too. Gohan chuckled.  
  
"Night mom!" Goten said as he gave his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then walked over to Gohan.  
  
"Night Gohan!"  
  
"Night squirt!" Goten gave his big brother a hug. Then walked over to Videl and jumped into her arms. She caught him with ease seeing how she was getting used to this now.  
  
"Good night Videl!"  
  
"Good night Goten. Goten gave Videl a hug then scurried up off to bed.  
  
"Umm Chi Chi?"  
  
"Yes Videl?"  
  
"Where do I sleep?"  
  
"Oh you can have my bed Videl and I'll take the couch." Gohan offered sweetly.  
  
"No Gohan I couldn't do that I'll take the couch."  
  
"Are you sure Videl?"  
  
"Yah I'm positive." Videl added with a smile knowing she had won the argument. Chi Chi just smirked at the two arguing teens. ' I'm going to be a GRANDMA YA!' Chi told the two arguing teens that weren't arguing anymore good night and headed to bed.  
  
"I'll be right back Videl I'll go grab you some blankets and a pillow."  
  
"Ok thanks Gohan."  
  
"No problem." Gohan walked upstairs to retrieve the blankets and pillow all the way thinking about Videl. ' I still cant get over how cute she was today. I never got to see that side of her before. Oh well I doubt she could ever feel the same way about me as I do feel about her. I'm perfectly happy being her friend if she doesn't but I will never know because I don't know if I will ever be able to tell her.' Gohan headed back down the stairs. **************************************************************************** ******** Videl watched Gohan go up the stairs and continued to watch as he disappeared behind a corner. ' I hope he know how much this means to me. I really owe him for this. I'm so glad I have a friend like him. I just wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel, even though he probably won't feel the same way.' Videl's thoughts were cut short once again as Gohan came back walking down the stairs and up to Videl. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
They starred at each other for a moment then smiled and blushed as they both realized they were starring.  
  
"Sorry." They said simultaneously.  
  
"Here Videl." Gohan handed Videl the blankets and pillow.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Videl if you need anything at all let me know ok?"  
  
"Ok. Good night Gohan." Videl gave Gohan a hug good night and climbed under the covers.  
  
"Night Videl." Gohan then retreated back to his room. Videl in the meantime had fallen asleep as she let her head touch the pillow.  
  
Later that night or morning Gohan woke up suddenly sensing something was wrong. "Videl." Gohan whispered as he got up and made his way over to the couch where Videl was sleeping. Videl was tossing and turning in her sleep and she was sweating and what was this she was crying. Videl was crying in her sleep and even mumbling.  
  
* Dream Start*  
  
Videl and Hercule were walking through the park chatting happily when Hercule fell forward. He didn't trip or loose his balance he just fell. Videl ran to his side and kneeled down by him.  
  
"Dad! Are you alright?"  
  
"Its all your fault."  
  
"What is? Please tell me daddy."  
  
"Everything. If it weren't for you this wouldn't of happened." Hercule died seconds later.  
  
"Dad? Come on Dad this isn't funny get up. Daddy?" Videl lightly shook Hercule but he didn't move she checked for his pulse it was gone. Gone. "DAAAAADDDDYYY NOOOOOO I'M SORRY IT'S ALL MY FAULT." Videl was now sobbing uncontrollably over her father.  
  
*Dream End*  
  
"Daddy No!" Videl bolted upright and was now sitting up tears streaming down her face as she woke with a start. Gohan was kneeling beside her waiting for her to notice him but she didn't she was in too much shock from the dream. Gohan got up and sat next to Videl on the couch and wrapped his arms around her and held her to try and comfort her.  
  
"G...Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah Videl it's me. Are you ok?"  
  
"It's all my fault." Videl murmured to herself  
  
"What is Videl?" Videl started trembling in Gohan's arms. "Videl, you're trembling what's wrong?"  
  
"I was dreaming and me and my dad were walking through the park by house that we always used to go to when my mother was alive. Well anyways we were just walking and talking as happy as can be, but then he just collapsed and fell to the ground. I ran up and kneeled down beside him to ask if he was ok. Then he said if it wasn't for me none of this would have happened and that is was all my fault. I asked him what he was talking about then.he.died" Videl started sobbing harder.  
  
"Shhhhh. it's ok. It's ok. Your dad loves you Videl and you know that."  
  
"I know at least I think so. What if that wasn't just a dream Gohan? What if he really is dying and it's all my fault. Its all...." Gohan put his finger on Videl's lips to hush her.  
  
"Videl it was only a dream. What is happening or will happen is not your fault."  
  
"Gohan it was so real though." Videl leaned on Gohan's shoulder and quietly cried a little more while Gohan rocked her back and forth to calm her.  
  
"Videl?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"How about we go and visit your dad tomorrow after school?"  
  
"Ok, you are going with me though right?"  
  
"Yeah of course."  
  
"Hey umm Gohan?"  
  
"Yah Videl?"  
  
"Could you umm stay with me until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Sure no problem." Videl gave Gohan a hug then climbed under the covers and Gohan tucked her in. Once she was tucked in Gohan looked over at Videl noticing she was having trouble sleeping. Videl's mind was racing. 'Was that really only a nightmare or did it mean something more?' her thoughts were interrupted as she caught Gohan looking at her trying to figure out why she wasn't able to fall asleep.  
  
"Having trouble falling asleep?"  
  
"Yah. I don't want to go back to sleep I don't want to dream again at least nothing like that."  
  
"Videl you can't stay up forever you know."  
  
"Yah I guess your right." Gohan got up the sat on the edge of the couch next to Videl and brushed a few strands of her raven hair out of her eyes. Videl smiled and relaxed a little then fell asleep peacefully Gohan got up off the couch then leaned down over Videl. Once he was sure she was asleep he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Then got up and headed back to his room. "Good night my Angel." Gohan whispered as he left the living room. Gohan slept peacefully as well for all of 2 hours when his alarm went off. He knocked it off the table and it hit the floor making the noise stop.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** Meanwhile in the living room.....  
  
Goten came skipping down the stairs cheerfully and noticed that Videl was still asleep. He quietly tiptoed into the kitchen where he could tell his mother was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Morning Mommy!"  
  
"Oh good morning Goten. Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yah!"  
  
"Go wake Videl and Gohan up for school."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Goten ran out of the kitchen silently and snuck behind the couch. Once he was right behind it he jumped over the couch and landed on Videl's stomach causing her to wake up.  
  
"Hey Videl."  
  
"Hey Goten."  
  
"Mom says that you guys have to get up for school."  
  
"Ok thanks for the wale up call Goten."  
  
"Yup!" Goten started to walk up the stairs toward Gohan's room.  
  
"Where are you going Goten?"  
  
"To wake up Gohan why?"  
  
"Want some help?"  
  
"Yah ok!" Videl and Goten quietly walked up the stairs and into Gohan's room.  
  
"You remember what to do Goten?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Ok ready? One.two. THREE!" Videl and Goten pounced on Gohan. This caused Gohan to wake up and sit up which caused Videl and Goten to fall into his lap.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
"Waking you up sleepyhead!" Videl teased causing Gohan to smile.  
  
"Yah mom says that you have to get up right now."  
  
"Ok, ok I'm up." They all got up and headed downstairs for breakfast. They all sat down at the table and Chi Chi placed a huge plate of food in front of each of them. Each plate had cereal, toast, bacon, eggs, pancakes and sausage and to drink there was orange juice, milk and water for each person.  
  
"Uhh Chi Chi this looks wonderful but I don't think I could eat all of this."  
  
"Don't worry just eat what you want and give the rest to the boys."  
  
"Ok thanks Chi Chi!" *Videl smiled at Chi Chi.* Chi Chi was like a second mother to Videl and Videl respected her a lot.  
  
"Your welcome dear."  
  
"Thanks mom that was great!" Gohan and Goten commented with a smile still on their faces.  
  
"That was delicious thank you Chi Chi!"  
  
"Your quite welcome all of you." Chi Chi had a huge smile at all the complements she was getting.  
  
"You guys want the rest?" Videl asked motioning to her plate full of food.  
  
"Yah!" both exclaimed at the same time grabbing the plate and started arguing and fighting over who got what like little kids. Videl laughed as she watched the two. Then she looked over at Chi Chi who had walked over to the drawer and got her frying pan of doom out and was now sneaking up behind the two arguing demi-sayains slowly.  
  
"I get this!" Goten grabbed the sausages off the plate.  
  
"Well I get the pancakes!" Gohan grabbed the pancakes.  
  
"No way Gohan!"  
  
"Yes way!" They were now playing tug o war with the pancakes until they flew everywhere. One pancake landed on Chi Chi's head. Gohan and Goten didn't even notice. 'Uh oh this isn't going to be good I should at least try and warn them.' Videl thought trying her hardest not to laugh because she certainly didn't want to face the frying pan of doom.  
  
"Uhh Gohan? Goten? You might want to stop that." They didn't even hear her. "Gohan?"  
  
"Not now Videl just give me a minute ok?" They were now fighting over the cereal.  
  
"But." That was Videl had time to say before there was a loud CLUANK! When the frying pan of doom came into contact with Gohan's head.  
  
"OWWW!" Goten started laughing but was soon silenced as he too met a similar fate.  
  
"OWWW!" Goten and Gohan said at once while rubbing the back of their sore heads.  
  
"Stop fighting and get ready for school!" All three ran top speed out of the kitchen and got ready for school in 15 minutes then headed down stairs and out the door all except Goten.  
  
"Bye Mom! Bye Goten!"  
  
"Bye Goten! Bye Chi Chi!"  
  
"Good bye you two! Don't be late."  
  
"Ok." Videl and Gohan took to the sky flying toward the school. While Chi Chi and Goten headed inside.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** Meanwhile somewhere in the city....  
  
Erasa and Sharpener were walking to school like normal when they passed a newspaper stand and stopped completely at what they saw. Erasa quickly bought a newspaper and they headed off to school reading a long article that had made front page.  
  
"Can you believe that Sharpener?"  
  
"Ohhh my poor baby! She will be crushed I have to talk to her."  
  
"Well I am going to talk to her with you and don't you even think about asking her out today."  
  
"I thought that would make her feel better." Sharpener replied dumbly. Erasa sighed.  
  
"You never understand do you?"  
  
"Yes I mean no I mean ahhh I don't know!" **************************************************************************** ******** Somewhere in the sky..  
  
"So did you sleep ok after your nightmare Videl?"  
  
"Yah, thank you for staying there until I fell asleep Gohan."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Gohan I have this really weird feeling."  
  
"What do you mean Videl?" Gohan asked with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"I don't know what exactly I just feel like today something bad is going to happen to me." Videl looked down at the ground half in shame because she had a look of fear in her eyes. Gohan flew over to Videl and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Videl. I'll be with you all day."  
  
"Thanks." Videl blushed.  
  
"Lets get to school before we are late, you do not and trust me on this want my mom mad."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." Videl took off at full speed toward Orange Star High school followed by Gohan.  
  
They landed on the roof of OSH (Orange Star High school) and headed down the stairs and started walking to class. The weird thing was everyone was whispering something and starring at Videl the whole time. ' I wonder why everyone is starring at me like that and whispering.' Little did she know the answer to that question would ruin her day. Videl turned and looked as did Gohan they heard someone running toward them holding something that looked like a newspaper in their hand.  
  
"Videl! There you are I've been looking for you all day! Did you see the front page?"  
  
"No. why?" Erasa handed Videl the newspaper. Videl mouth dropped to the floor in shock. She then looked at everyone whispering and heard what they were saying.  
  
"ALL YOU JUST SHUT UP YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IS GOING ON SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" *Videl screamed at all the people who were whispering and starring after she was done then they all went back to what they were doing. "I can't take this anymore. Sorry." Videl dropped the paper and ran out of the school and took to the air. Gohan leaned down and picked up the paper and looked at the front page. On the front page was a picture of Hercule lying in the hospital hooked up to all these machines and the entire paper was about what was going on and what was happening to Hercule. Gohan let out a tiny growl. 'How could they do this to her? Her father in the hospital and dying that is bad enough and they go and make a newspaper about her personal life! The nerve! I got to go find her.'  
  
"I'll talk to you guys later, I have to be going bye!" Gohan ran out of the school at the speed of light then took to the sky and searched for Videl's ki. "Bingo I found her. Wait a minute what is she doing out in the middle of the desert? She got there fast she must really be upset I don't blame her." Then a thought came back to Gohan.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Videl, what happened to your hands?"  
  
"Oh umm nothing I was just training this morning."  
  
"Oh ok. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yah I'm fine Gohan thank you."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'I hope Videl wasn't training how I think she was or might be right. I have to get to her before she really hurts herself. I just hope I'm wrong this time but something tells me that I'm right. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her I love her too much to loose her. I know she wouldn't train that hard but she is really stressed she might not know how hard she is training.' Gohan continued to follow Videl's ki. Gohan flew silently but slowly to make sure he wouldn't fly right by Videl he could sense her close by. After a 5-minute search he found her in the middle of a desert canyon. He was right. **************************************************************************** ******** Ok wow Gohan is right about what he thought Videl was doing. How is he going to calm her down and get her to stop training before it was too late and she hurts herself? Can Gohan get Videl to stop in time? How is the visit with Hercule going to go? Will he wake up? Or stay in a coma until he is lost. Read the next chapter and find out!  
  
Hey well there is another chapter for you! I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I am going to try and update every two days or so if possible. I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for all the awesome reviews. Like I said before they remind me to keep adding another chapter soon, well thanks for reading and Please Review!  
  
Later, DBZGirl 


	5. Training too hard and some Secrets revea...

I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of its characters!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sorry for the wait you guys thanks for all the reviews but I am trying to write long chapters so yah it's a little time consuming but hey I will get another chapter up soon. Considering each chapter is like umm say 16 pages long hehe it's a lot of writing to do! Ok well I will stop stalling and let you get to reading! **************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Gohan landed and saw Videl his hope of being wrong was dashed and shredded into pieces. There was Videl before him pounding the ground with her fists and punching mountains that almost crumbled from her strength. Then he watched as she viciously attacked the air in a flurry of punches and kicks. Then she went back to punching the ground. This was all that Gohan could take he disappeared and reappeared behind her then just as she about to punch the ground he put a hand over her fist and then her waist and gently pulled her to her feet. Videl instantly jerked away from his gentle hold, not knowing who it was.  
  
"Videl, calm down it's only me."  
  
"NO! I will not calm down! My life was just broadcasted to the whole world. Now everyone knows what is going on!" Videl started punching a near by mountain again as hard as she could all her anger flowing into her punches and kicks. The pain she caused herself was ignored. She felt nothing.  
  
"Videl you have to stop this your are going to hurt yourself." Gohan stated his voice full of concern.  
  
"I don't care anymore!" 'What? Did he just hear her correctly; did she just say that she didn't care if she hurt herself? This isn't good. I have to stop her.' Gohan thought to himself as he tried to reason with her once more.  
  
"Videl you have to listen to me, you don't know what you are doing to yourself. You have to stop now before you really hurt yourself." Gohan pleaded with the furious Videl who simply kept pounding the ground.  
  
"Like I said I don't care anymore Gohan, I just don't." Gohan reappeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her in a tight bear hug, making sure she couldn't escape.  
  
"Gohan!?!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"No Videl. I am not going to let you hurt yourself." Videl struggled to break free of his iron yet gentle hold but couldn't.  
  
"Gohan please just let me go."  
  
"Sorry Videl I cant let you do this to yourself I care about you too much to let you." Videl struggled and struggled to break free yet she knew that wasn't going to happen still besides that fact she still kept trying. Soon she finally gave up and started crying. Gohan still held her in a tight but gentle bear hug from behind as he slowly sat down on the ground pulling Videl with him and into his lap. Once on the ground he turned her so she was facing him and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as she cried rocking her back and forth humming something. That she couldn't make out. "Shhhh its ok Videl."  
  
"No Gohan it's not ok and it never is going to be ever again." Videl stated flatly through muffled sobs.  
  
"Videl why would you say that? Everything is going to work out."  
  
"It won't. I know so. My life is already going downhill and my dad's health was made into the new "event of the year", I already have reporters following me most of the time and now I cant even go to school without everyone whispering and starring acting like I cant hear them and to top that off once my dad is gone, well what can I say I not going to take it well obliviously and the reporters will be following me everywhere. There will be titles like "Videl crushed because of Hercule's death." Won't that just be peachy? Oh not to mention I still have to fight crime in the city, that will be so wonderful. Oh here is another good headline. "Videl breakdown and cries in front of criminals remembering her father." Not to mention I will probably loose all my quote friends besides you, and Erasa and maybe Sharpener."  
  
'Woah. I know this was tearing her up inside, I knew she couldn't keep this all in forever."Videl listen I know it's going to be hard but I will always be there for you. We will get through this together just like I promised alright? You never have to worry about loosing me. Besides who cares what the world thinks? I mean we already have reporters chasing us left and right and we can just ditch them like we always have. You will never be alone as long as I'm here trust me."  
  
"I trust you Gohan I always have. I am sorry I was acting like this I don't know what's wrong with me lately."  
  
"Don't be sorry you have no reason to be. You have every reason to be mad and upset. I don't blame you I would be the same way."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what I didn't do anything?"  
  
"You stopped me from hurting myself."  
  
"Videl, no need to thank me. What are friends for? Especially best friends." Videl looked down when he said this.  
  
"What's wrong Videl?"  
  
"It's nothing Gohan."  
  
"No its not, I can see it in your eyes, please tell me what's wrong."  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am afraid you would leave me if I told you."  
  
"I will never leave you. Now what is it that you were going to tell me?"  
  
"I well.erm. I just wanted to let you know it means a lot to me that you have always been there for no matter what and you have helped me so much and saved my life in more ways then you will ever know. I guess what I wanted to tell you was that IloveyouGohan."  
  
"What was the last part Videl I couldn't understand what you were saying."  
  
"I love you Gohan." Videl looked down at the ground scared of what and how me might react.  
  
'I can't believe it she feels the same way!' Gohan released one hand from her waist and brought it under her chin gently making her look into his black caring eyes. "Videl.I love you too I always have since the time I taught you to fly actually more like the first time I saw you. I love you so much." *Videl smiled a huge smile* 'Wow he feels the same way I can't believe it.' Videl gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to blush slightly and smile. The famous Son grin on his face. Gohan leaned down and kissed Videl quickly and gently on the lips then pulled away to wait for her reaction.  
  
"We better get back to school Gohan." Videl stated as she started to get up but Gohan pulled her back down in his lap causing her to smile.  
  
"I think that we should go visit your dad. Does that sound ok to you?"  
  
"As long you come with me."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of allowing you to go by yourself." Videl smiled again.  
  
"Wow you sure are smiling more. That's good." Gohan teased making her smile bigger.  
  
"Well I cant help it if you make me smile can I?"  
  
"Heh, guess not." Gohan blushed at the comment. Then he looked at Videl and saw that her hands were still bleeding slightly and she was pretty bruised up. "Hey Videl are you sure you can fly? You are hurt pretty bad ya' know."  
  
"Thanks but I can still fly Gohan." Videl took off in the air and started to fly to where Gohan's house was. She got about 3ft before she started falling out of the sky unable to stop. It was a long fall considering that she was a few thousand feet up in the air. Gohan quickly caught her gently before she hit the ground.  
  
"Are you alright Videl?"  
  
"Yup! Thanks Gohan." Videl gave Gohan a quick hug.  
  
"No more flying for you until I say so ok?"  
  
" Awe! But Gohan."  
  
"No buts. You can't fly for awhile until those injuries heal or until I say so." Videl looked up and started giving Gohan puppy dog eyes. "Ohhh no not the puppy dog eyes! Come on Videl don't look at me like that you know I can't really say no to that face." 'Oh great Dende why did she have to go and give me the puppy dog eyes? No! Gohan no. Don't give into those puppy dog eyes no matter how cute they are.' Thought Gohan as he tried to ignore Videl's puppy dog eyes. "Sorry Videl but I am not going to let you fly until you are better now matter how cute you are."  
  
"Fine." Videl pouted a little seeing how the puppy dog eyes had failed. Gohan leaned down and gave her a quick kiss making her smile. ' Oh well not a big loss besides I like being in Gohan's arms. I just feel so safe when I am with him.'  
  
They flew over to Satan City hospital landing by the main entrance. Gohan gently set Videl on the ground and they walked into the hospital. Gohan looked over at Videl and saw her getting more and more nervous as she approached her father's room. He reached over and grabbed her hand gently squeezing it to let her know that he was there with her. Finally they reached the door to the room Hercule was in. Videl reached out her hand shaking and opened the door. She let go of Gohan's hand and went over to her Father's bedside and looked down at him. He lay there, breathing shallowly with the help of all the machinery. He had lost a great deal of weight considering he had not been awake to eat anything for a few days now. Gohan looked over at Hercule who was barely alive. 'Man no wonder this is tearing Videl up. I can't blame her. Her father is slowing dying in front of her eyes and she can't help him. Not even the Dragonballs can help him. There is no way to save him and she knows it.'  
  
"Dad? come on. Please wake up? Please? Dad I know you cant hear me but, I just want you to know that I love you and I want you to know that I am so sorry for everything I have ever done wrong before and I miss you and I want you to come back. Please daddy? Won't you come back?" Videl's eyes filled with tears as she continued to stare at her father. He remained the same and didn't come out of his coma. Videl's attention was then brought to a doctor that had entered the room.  
  
"Excuse me. Miss Videl?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You need to leave now visiting time is over."  
  
"Ya sure. Can I just have one more minute?" The doctor was about to say no but he received a death from Gohan and quickly changed his mind.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"No problem Miss." Videl looked back over at her father.  
  
"Please get well soon Dad I miss you." Videl turned and started walking out the door closely followed by Gohan. "Thanks for going with me Gohan."  
  
"It's no trouble Videl, I would do anything for you." They continued walking down the hallway in silence until they reached the exit.  
  
"Well guess its back to school."  
  
"Why don't we just take the rest of the day off? If I explain to my Mom she won't mind."  
  
"I don't know Gohan your Mom is pretty scary when she is mad."  
  
"You don't have to say that twice, Heh especially with her frying pan of doom as I like the call It." .Videl just laughed. 'Wow I got her to laugh YAH!'  
  
"Lets just go back to school. Besides I have to go back there sooner or later."  
  
"Yah I know. You sure you want to go back?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
They took off in the air headed for Orange Star High School.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Meanwhile back at Orange Star High School.  
  
"Wow can you believe that Videl just ran out the door like that?" Asked one of the major school gossips as she talked to her group of friends.  
  
"No not really. I never thought I would see the day the mighty Videl Satan ran like a coward."  
  
"Yah her tough girl appearance is only a act."  
  
"Yah I absolutely agree."  
  
"Well how would you act if your father was dying and it got printed in the papers and was on every news channel? And to top that off you had reporters chasing you and people spreading rumors?" Erasa yelled at the group of girls. She had over heard what they were talking about and wasn't about to let them get away talking about her best friend like that. The girls now ashamed looked down at the ground. "That's what I thought! Now I suggest you stop spreading these rumors! Or else!"  
  
"Or else what? Is the little miss crybaby Videl gonna do something about it?"  
  
"Care to say that again?" Videl said in dangerous tone. Gohan and Videl had walked through the entrance of OSH to see Erasa yelling at a group of girls.  
  
"Sure Satan! What's a crybaby like you going to do if I don't stop spreading these rumors hmm?"  
  
"I warning you, you better stop insulting me or you wont like what happens." Videl warned the annoying girl.  
  
"You better listen to her." Gohan warned as he felt Videl's ki rise considerably.  
  
"Oh so you mean I shouldn't say something like, I hope your Dad suffers a lot before he wastes away and dies."  
  
"You have 5 seconds to apologize. One.Two.Three.Four."  
  
"Nope I am not going to because I meant every word I said. Oh yah I hope you suffer the most you deserve it."  
  
Gohan just starred at the girl who had said those things to Videl. He couldn't believe that he was hearing this. Then he looked over at Videl who was fuming with anger and about to explode. ' Uh oh. This is not good her ki raising dramatically. I cant say I blame her though after what that girl said, but I will have to stop otherwise that girl is going to be in a world of pain.'  
  
"Five! ARRRRRGGGGHHH" Videl tackled the girl to the ground and punched her right in the face. Videl was just about to punch her again but she felt someone wrap their arm around her waist to try and gently pull her off. "Gohan, will you please let go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." Videl gave into Gohan not wanting to make him mad or disappoint him.  
  
"Wow this is great Videl Satan is taking orders from someone else like a servant." Videl just stood there and growled as Gohan wrapped both his arms around her waist holding her in a gentle hug from behind trying to calm her down and keep her from seriously injuring the babbling girl.  
  
"You better lay off and stop bothering Videl. Don't insult her or her family one more time otherwise I will let her go."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"Are absolutely positive that I won't?" Gohan threatened as his face expression changed to a serious one.  
  
"Umm no. I am sorry I said those things Videl." The girl stated as she and her group walked away.  
  
"Gohan, can you believe she said that? The nerve of some people! "  
  
"Relax Videl she won't bother you anymore."  
  
"You don't know her that well do you?" Videl asked sarcastically.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Well for one thing tomorrow in the school paper she will find some way to humiliate me."  
  
"How could she do that anyway Videl?"  
  
"She knows everyone in this school. She will find a way she always does."  
  
"Don't worry about it. What could she possibly do?"  
  
"I don't know but I guess we will just have to wait until tomorrow to find out."  
  
"Yeah guess so."  
  
"We better get going our last class starts in 5 minutes."  
  
"Yah you're right."  
  
"When have I been wrong before?"  
  
"Well there was this one time that I told you to be careful and you didn't listen and you walked right into a open locker. Or there was that one time you made my mom mad and she hit you the frying pan. There was also the time..."  
  
"Ok, ok you made your point. Trust me Gohan she will do something."  
  
" Even if she does what is the worst thing she could possibly do?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"No, you really don't want to know."  
  
"Ok if you say so Videl."  
  
They trudged off to their last class and took their seats right as the bell rung.  
  
RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
"Ok class now settle down and take out your books and turn to page 123 and complete problems 15 - 30. It is due at the end of class."  
  
The class groaned at the amount of work they had been given. Half way through the class Videl spaced out again because of her thoughts. ' I wonder if I will ever be able to talk to my Dad before he...he dies. I can't stand it. I just cant watch my Dad die in front of my eyes.' Gohan felt that something was wrong, how he didn't know. He quickly glanced over at Videl and noticed that she was spacing out again. Gohan reached over and held her hand that she was not writing with to let her know that it was ok. Even though he didn't know what was bothering her he figured it had to do with her father.  
  
The class seemed to drag on forever and the teacher just droned on and on like one of those annoying sale people who call your house and just wont leave you alone no matter what. Gohan wasn't really listening considering he already knew everything she was talking about. Besides he was too worried about Videl to even concentrate on class at the moment. ' I really have to find a way to cheer her up. I can't stand to see her so sad all the time.' Gohan's mind was jerked from his thoughts as Videl's watch went off.  
  
"Videl! You have to get over here as soon as possible." The chief of police explained with panic in his voice.  
  
"What's the problem chief?"  
  
"We have a guy trying to blow up the mall."  
  
"Ok I'll be right there." Videl stood up her seat and started running out the door. "Sorry really big emergency go to go!" Videl called to the teacher as she zoomed out the door. The teacher just shook her head this happened at least twice a week. Gohan raised his hand in the air to get the teacher's attention.  
  
"Yes Mr. Son?"  
  
"Can I go to the clinic I have a major headache."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks." Gohan trudged out of the room with his hand on his head trying to look like he was in pain. Once out of the room he took off toward the roof faster then the speed of light. Literally. Once there he jumped off the roof and pushed the button on his watch changing into the Great Saiyaman and flying towards Videl's energy signal. To his surprise he caught up quickly seeing that she was waiting for him.  
  
"Come on Gohan we have to hurry and get to the mall." Gohan flew over and picked her up then turned Super Saiyain and flew to the mall. They arrived a few seconds later. Gohan let go of Videl as they slowly both landed in front of the man with a detonator in his hand.  
  
"Sir, you need to just calm down and hand the detonator over ok? We don't want any hurt." Videl tried reasoning with the man while the Great Sayiaman snuck quietly behind the guy inching closer and closer.  
  
"Why should I listen to you any way?"  
  
"Well for one, I don't want to see people hurt do you?"  
  
"I guess not." * with that the guy put the detonator on the ground. Then was tackled by the Great Sayiaman and was easily handcuffed and handed over to the police.  
  
"Well that was easy." Said Videl as she turned around and looked at Sayiaman.  
  
"Yah you're telling me. We better get back."  
  
"Yah. Guess so." Videl went to take off but Gohan or the Great Sayiaman picked her up and took to the sky. On the way back Gohan pushed the button his watch changing back into normal clothes. Then a thought struck Gohan as they were flying back.  
  
* Flashbcak *  
  
Once out of the room he took off toward the roof faster then the speed of light. Literally. Once there he jumped off the roof and pushed the button on his watch changing into the Great Sayiaman and flying towards Videl's energy signal. To his surprise he caught up quickly seeing that she was waiting for him.  
  
"Come on Gohan we have to hurry and get to the mall." Gohan flew over and picked her up then turned Super Saiyain and flew to the mall.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
'Wait a second! Videl was waiting for him in the air! Flying! Gahh how could I not have noticed?' "Uhh Videl I thought I said no flying till I say so."  
  
"Heh it was the funniest thing, hehe I forgot and I kinda took off toward the mall in the air."  
  
"Wait for me on the roof next time ok?"  
  
"Ok." Videl smiled at Gohan. He couldn't help but smile back at her.  
  
Once the school came into view the sound of a bell ringing could be heard.  
  
"So much for school, huh Gohan?"  
  
"Yah guess so."  
  
"Oh no!" Videl had a look of terror on her face now.  
  
"What's wrong Videl?"  
  
"This means we have to go back to your house and face your mom! She will know we weren't there for half the school day!" Gohan visually paled he had forgotten about how angry his mother would be.  
  
"Oh yah I forgot. Well we might as well get it over with." Gohan started flying towards his house.  
  
"Ok I guess."  
  
They landed in Gohan's front yard. As soon as they landed the front door of the Son house went flying open. **************************************************************************** ******** Uh Oh! How mad is Chi Chi? One word, furious. Can Gohan and Videl talk their way out of this one? Or are they doomed to face the wrath of Chi Chi's frying pan? What will that one girl at school do to Videl? Will Hercule wake up in time? How much time does he have left? Read the next chapter and find out!  
  
Later, DBZGirl 


	6. Pink Hair? And a Phone Call?

I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of its characters!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
*~*Other person talking on the phone*~*  
  
Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews it really helps me to get the chapters up quicker when you review. Anyways I apologize there will be a lot of skipping around so to say in this chapter. But not badly I will tell when we skip scenes or switch to a different place so as that way you will know what is going on. I also apologize to any Vegeata fans out there. Hehe you'll see why soon. Just to let you know that I don't dislike Vegeata in the slightest he is a cool character. Ok well enough of my constant rambling and on with the chapter! **************************************************************************** *******************  
  
They landed in Gohan's front yard. As soon as they landed the front door of the Son house went flying open.  
  
"Uh oh." Gohan and Videl mumbled at the same time. Gohan set Videl gently on the ground. As noticed an angry Chi Chi standing in the doorway tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Well might as well get this over with, huh Gohan?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
Videl and Gohan made their way to his house. Much to their dismay they were at the front door in seconds.  
  
"Why weren't you in school for all of the school day with the exception of one class!?!"  
  
"Uh...well mom.you see."  
  
"It was my fault Chi Chi."  
  
"What do you mean dear?" Chi Chi asked Videl calmly.  
  
"You see I got upset and took off and Gohan was kind to go after me." Videl looked at the ground embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry about it Videl. Why don't I go inside and make you guys some lunch? I think you are pretty hungry am I right?" The only answer she got was Gohan's stomach growling loudly and him scratching the back of his head laughing nervously. "I'll take that as a yes." Everyone started laughing. Just then an orange blur came flying out of the house. In the next second Gohan and Videl were on the ground with a very happy chibi starring at them.  
  
"Hiya Gohan! Hey Videl!"  
  
"Hi squirt." Gohan said as he gave his brother a hug.  
  
"Hi Goten." Videl said as Goten instantly tackled her in a hug also.  
  
Once Goten was done saying hello to Gohan and Videl he ran over the Chi Chi. Goten gently tugged on Chi Chi's dress to get her attention.  
  
"Yes Goten?"  
  
"Mommy can I go over and play with Trunks?" Goten asked giving his mother the biggest puppy dog eyes he could.  
  
"Is it ok with Bulma?"  
  
"Yah she said I could."  
  
"Ok Goten you can go. I have been meaning to visit Bulma anyway so I will take you over after I cook us a late lunch. Ok?"  
  
"YAY! Thanks Mom you're the greatest!" Goten said as he jumped in his Mother's arms and gave her a big and a kiss on the cheek*Chi Chi just smiled and set him down.  
  
"Why don't you go play for a awhile Goten? I'll you when its time to eat."  
  
"Ok!" Goten took off running towards the woods to go play. Videl and Gohan just laughed as they watched him take off.  
  
"Alright you two go relax or something I'll let you know when its time to eat. I will call the school and excuse you both from the classes you missed."  
  
"Wow thanks mom!" Gohan ran over and gave her a hug. Then Gohan and Videl headed inside ant sat down on the couch. While Chi Chi on the other hand headed toward the kitchen to make everyone a late lunch.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Meanwhile in the kitchen.  
  
Chi Chi picked up the phone and dialed Bulma's number in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Umm hello Bulma?"  
  
*~* Hey Chi Chi! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much I was just wondering if it was alright if Goten came over to play with Trunks today."  
  
*~* Yah that's no problem at all. Just head over when your ready.*~*  
  
"Ok thanks Bulma I'll see you soon."  
  
*~* Alright bye Chi. *~*  
  
"Bye."  
  
Chi Chi gently set the phone down on the receiver and begun looking around the kitchen getting out everything she would need to make lunch.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Meanwhile in the living room.  
  
Gohan and Videl sat peacefully on the couch side by side.  
  
"So umm Videl what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know Gohan it's your house."  
  
"It is? Really wow I didn't know that."  
  
"Your kidding right?"  
  
"Umm no?" Videl sweat dropped and looked at him in shock. "Videl yes I was kidding I know its my house!"  
  
"Ok good you had me worried for a second there."  
  
"Yah I could tell. You looked funny."  
  
"Thanks a lot Gohan."  
  
"Your welcome." Videl sweatdropped again. "What? What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing Gohan. Nothing."  
  
"But you just looked at me like I did something wrong."  
  
"You didn't do a thing Gohan."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"We could go for a walk?"  
  
"Sounds good to me! Lets go." Videl jumped up and grabbed Gohan's hand and started dragging him out the door.  
  
"Mom Videl and I are going for a walk!"  
  
"Ok but be back in 30 minutes alright?"  
  
"Ok mom."  
  
"Yes Chi Chi."  
  
"Have fun you two!"  
  
"We will!"  
  
Videl dragged Gohan out the door and to the entrance to the forest. She didn't release her hold on his hand but slowed down to a walking pace.  
  
"Why did you slow down Videl?"  
  
"Heh I just realized I don't know where I'm going." Gohan sweatdropped this time. Then laughed a little.  
  
"Just follow me. I think I know a place you will like." Gohan slowly floated into the air and Videl followed in suit.  
  
They landed in front of a lake with a beautiful waterfall.  
  
"Its beautiful Gohan."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Gohan? Where did you go?" Gohan snickered to himself as he reappeared behind Videl and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm right here Videl." Videl leaned back into his embrace.  
  
"Don't scare me like that I thought you just left."  
  
"I wouldn't do that, but I would do this." Videl had a confused look on her face but soon realized what Gohan was planning as he started hovering over the lake.  
  
"Gohan don't even think about it."  
  
"Think about what?" Gohan asked innocently as he let go and Videl fell into the lake with a splash. Gohan waited for her to come to the surface but she never did. Gohan started to get worried and flew down right above the water. He yelped when two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the water. Seconds later they both surfaced.  
  
"That was for dropping me in the lake Gohan." Videl said as she smiled.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Hey you asked for it."  
  
"No I didn't! I didn't say Videl scare me half to death and pretend to drown then pull me into the lake! Now did I?" Gohan asked with sarcasm evident in his voice.  
  
"I thought I heard you say something! That must have been it!" Videl teased.  
  
"VIDEL!"  
  
"Yes Gohan?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Whatever were you going to say Gohan?" Videl asked as sweetly.  
  
"Ugh just that.You're it!" Gohan tagged Videl on the shoulder then took off into the air.  
  
"Hey! GOHAN SON you get back here this instant!" Videl yelled as she pretended to try to be mad. Her attempt failed.  
  
"No way you have to catch me first Videl!"  
  
"You better watch out her I come!" Videl skyrocketed off into the air after Gohan. To his surprise she caught up to him. He dived towards the ground landed quickly and took off running. Videl was hot on his trail.  
  
'What is she? She must be the fastest human on Earth!' Gohan thought as he glanced over his shoulder and Videl was gaining on him. The surprising thing about the whole situation was Gohan was actually running top speed to get away from her. True he wasn't in his Super Saiyain form but still she was right on his tail. Videl tackled Gohan from behind causing them to go tumbling gently to the ground they tumbled for a while, when they finally stopped Gohan was the bottom and Videl was on top smirking like crazy at him.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Yup you did."  
  
"So I guess you're it now."  
  
"Hmm maybe."  
  
"Hey no fair Gohan! I caught you!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan rolled them over so he was now on top. "How does this always happen to me?" Videl asked no one in particular.  
  
"That's a good question." Videl started laughing she just couldn't help herself Gohan had gotten the cutest look on his face when he said that.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing Gohan."  
  
"I want to know what is so funny."  
  
"Doesn't mean I have to tell you."  
  
"Oh yeah you think so?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure of that."  
  
"Oh really what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"This." Gohan started tickling Videl. She laughed so hard.  
  
"Stop Gohan.no that tickles!"  
  
"That's the point Vid." Gohan stopped his tickling attack and rolled off Videl and stood up and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really." Gohan leaned down and gave Videl a quick kiss. "We better head back it's almost been a half hour."  
  
"Alright lets go!"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
They both took to the air and started flying toward Gohan's house. Gohan flew directly above Videl then wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Want a lift?"  
  
"Have I ever said no to a free ride?"  
  
"Well there was the time Sharpener offered you a ride home or the time he wanted to drive you to the mall. Then there was the time you were stuck because your copter broke down and he asked if you wanted a lift. Or the time."  
  
"Ok let me rephrase that question. Have I ever turned down a free ride from you?"  
  
"Nope. Not yet anyways!" Gohan said with the famous Son grin on his face.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for? Lets go!"  
  
"Alright then." Gohan turned into a Super Saiyain and started flying towards his house.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Meanwhile somewhere in the forest.  
  
"Come back here!" Goten called as he chased a butterfly with his net. "I'm gonna get you just you wait!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Meanwhile in the Son house.  
  
"Well I better call those kids in for their snack." Chi Chi walked out the front door of the house and into the front yard. She took a deep breath then yelled as loud as she could. "GOHAN, VIDEL, GOTEN TIME TO EAT!" Just as she finished yelling she saw someone flying towards the house in the distance.  
  
Gohan had heard his Mother calling saying dinner was ready and he took off at top speed toward his house with Videl clinging to his shirt for dear life as he traveled at unimaginable speeds. He landed in front of his house and followed his mother inside. Videl was still in his arms. They all heard a whoosh of air as Goten magically appeared sitting at the table.  
  
"Ok time to eat!" Chi Chi called with a smile on her face. Gohan who was so excited to eat just starred at the food drooling. "Awe look how cute you and Videl are Gohan. I'll have grandchildren in no time!" Gohan dropped Videl when he heard the last part of that sentence.  
  
"GAAAHHH! MOM! Stop you're embarrassing me!" Gohan whined like a little four year old.  
  
"Thanks a lot Gohan."  
  
"Your welcome." Gohan said not paying attention to what was going on. Everyone sweatdropped. Videl looked up at Gohan from the floor and cleared her throat. "Videl what are you doing sitting on the floor?" Everyone fainted animae style at the question. "Oh wait minute!" Gohan remembered carrying Videl then his mom saying something and Videl ending up on the floor. "I'm so sorry Videl." Gohan said as he helped her up.  
  
"Don't worry about it Gohan. Lets eat."  
  
"Yah come on Gohan I'm hungry." Goten whined getting impatient.  
  
Everyone sat down at the table and began eating quickly. Soon within only a matter of 10 minutes all the food was gone and everyone was stuffed.  
  
"Mom can we go to Capsule Corp. now?"  
  
"Alright. Gohan do you and Videl want to tag along?"  
  
"What do you think Videl?"  
  
"Sure why not as long as I get a ride there." Gohan blushed at the comment and Chi Chi and Videl laughed while Goten stood there looking confused.  
  
"You got it Videl." Gohan walked over to Videl and picked her up. While Chi Chi called the nimbus and climbed on. Goten hovered a few in the air impatiently.  
  
"Just don't drop me this ok Gohan?"  
  
"I won't."  
  
"You better not."  
  
"Come on you two can flirt with each other later." Chi Chi commented with a mischievous smile on her face. Gohan was about to drop Videl out surprise.  
  
"Gohan don't you dare."  
  
"Uhh heh I have no clue what you're talking about Videl." Gohan asked as innocently as possible as they took flight towards Capsule Corp.  
  
The rest of the trip to Capsule Corp. was rather quiet while everyone enjoyed the view. Plus the fact they had to watch out for airplanes. None of that slowed them down as they reached their destination about 15 minutes later. They landed and Gohan set Videl on the ground and the entire group walked up to the door and Chi Chi knocked on the door. The door opened several seconds later by Trunks Bulma was walking up behind him.  
  
"HEY TRUNKS!" Goten commented happy to see his friend.  
  
"HI GOTEN COME ON I WANA SHOW YOU SOMETHING!" The two chibis took off running down the hall.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." Gohan commented with a worrying look on his face.  
  
"What's the matter Gohan they are only kids."  
  
"You have no idea what those two are like when they get that look in their eyes."  
  
"Yes they can be quite a handful at times." Bulma commented. "Why don't you all come in and make yourselves comfortable."  
  
"Thanks Bulma." They all followed Bulma into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Meanwhile on the other side of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Gee I don't know Trunks. What's going to happen if we put pink hair dye in shampoo."  
  
"I don't know Goten. That's why it's a experiment because we don't know what will happen."  
  
"Won't we get in trouble though?"  
  
"Nah my mom is always trying to get me more into science anyways."  
  
"Uh ok."  
  
Trunks and Goten carefully poured the entire bottle of highlighter pink hair dye into the first shampoo bottle they found. Wondering whose it was. After they were finished they shook the bottle to mix it all together. Then they headed outside to play.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Meanwhile back in the living room.  
  
"So how have you been Chi?"  
  
"Fine thanks. How about you Bulma?"  
  
"Fine except Vegeata blew up another gravity machine this week."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yah. So who is your girlfriend Gohan?"  
  
"Oh Bulma this is Videl. Videl this is Bulma."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Briefs."  
  
"Please call me Bulma."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Bulma leaned over and whispered in Gohan's ear. "Good choice Gohan she is cute and polite." Gohan blushed crimson when Bulma said this.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan?"  
  
"Nothing!" Gohan almost yelled still blushing.  
  
"Uh ok." Videl said with a weird look on her face. Chi Chi and Bulma just smiled at Gohan's embarrassment.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Meanwhile in the gravity room.  
  
"Hmmph I guess that will do for today." Vegeata commented to himself as he exited the gravity room heading for the shower.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Meanwhile in the living room.  
  
Everyone was visiting peacefully and chatting about nothing in particular when a scream interrupted their conversations.  
  
"BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh oh." everyone said at the same time as a furious Vegeata entered the room. No one dared to say a word.  
  
"WHERE ARE THOSE BRATS!?! THEY ARE GOING TO WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH THEM!"  
  
"Vegeata calm down." Bulma said as she approached her angry. No furious husband.  
  
"CALM DOWN WOMAN HOW CAN YOU EXSPECT ME TO CALM DOWN LOOK AT MY HAIR!" Everybody now directed their attention to Vegeata's hair. A few seconds later they all fell on the floor laughing. Chi Chi pulled out her camera and snapped a picture. Where the camera came from nobody knew. All they knew was they couldn't stop laughing at the sight of Vegeata with pink hair.  
  
"Man Vegeata that look is so you!" Gohan said through his laughter.  
  
"Yah Vegeata you could be one of those models for the Barbie catalog!" Videl commented as she and Gohan fell on the floor laughing*Vegeata looked like he was about to explode.  
  
"Oh Veggie-chan it will be alright. I promise I will invent something to get that hair dye out." Bulma said as she gave Vegeata a kiss.  
  
"WOMAN I SAID NOT IN PUBLIC AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
Just then Trunks and Goten entered the room not expecting Vegeata to be there.  
  
"But Trunks you said he wouldn't be mad at us."  
  
"Well he was wrong and I'm plenty mad. Come here you BRATS!" Vegeata said getting their attention.  
  
"Run for it Goten!" Trunks and Goten took off running from the room. Vegeata following them close behind.  
  
"Come back here!"  
  
"NO!" The two said at the same time and kept running and right out the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Meanwhile back in the living room.  
  
"Wow those two really did it this time didn't they?"  
  
"They sure did. If it wasn't so funny I would use my frying pan to teach them a lesson but it was just to funny."  
  
"Yah Chi you're right but I don't think Vegeata will let them off that easy."  
  
"I'm just glad I'm not Goten or Trunks right now."  
  
"Yah same here Videl."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Meanwhile somewhere on the other side of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Run Goten! Faster!" Trunks yelled not looking where he was going. BOOF! Trunks ran right into Vegeata who appeared in front of him. This caused Goten to run into Trunks. Goten and Trunks ended up on the floor.  
  
"Thought you could get away with this did you BRATS?"  
  
"NO!" Trunks said looking at his angry father.  
  
"Uh yah." Goten added. Trunks sweatdropped then looked at Vegeata.  
  
"We didn't mean to Dad honest!" Trunks tried to calm his father down a little but it didn't work thanks to Goten.  
  
"But Trunks you said we wouldn't get in trouble." Trunks put hi hand over Goten's mouth.  
  
"He doesn't know what he's saying! Don't listen to him Dad!"  
  
"As punishment for what you two have done you will train with for two weeks or until this hair dye wears off!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goten and Trunks said at once. You see they had just remembered that the hair dye they used washed out after 3 months. Simply put they were doomed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Meanwhile somewhere at certain hospital in Satan City.  
  
"We should call Videl. Her father has less time left then we thought."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Maybe a few days at the most."  
  
"Such a shame."  
  
"Yes it truly is." The Doctor walked over to the phone and dialed the number for Satan city mansion.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeata burst through the front door knocking it to the ground dragging Goten and Trunks behind him and into the gravity room. Everyone just blinked a few times before going back to their conversation.  
  
"Hey Gohan?"  
  
"Yah Videl?"  
  
"Umm I have to run home for a second."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just have to ok!?! I'm sorry Gohan but I have to go. I'm sorry everyone." Videl stood up and ran out the door and took to the air.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for Gohan go after her!"  
  
"Yes MOM! I was just about to."  
  
"Go NOW!"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Gohan flew out the door faster then the human eye could see.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Meanwhile somewhere in the sky.  
  
' I don't know why but I can tell something is wrong. I feel really bad for ditching Gohan like that. But I had to I mean I don't know.'  
  
Videl was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Gohan was following her close behind. 'Great she lost in her thoughts again I just hope there are no trees or anything she could fly into that I don't know about. I wonder what has gotten into her. I mean she was fine then the next thing I know she is running out of Capsule Corp. oh well guess I'll just follow her and talk to her when she lands.'  
  
Videl landed on her balcony and opened her sliding glass door and went inside. She heard the phone ringing and went to the phone beside her bed and picked it up. Gohan quietly landed and walked into her room still unnoticed by Videl.  
  
"Hello Satan residence."  
  
*~* Oh hello Miss Videl this is Doctor Lasnae. I have news concerning your father Hercule Satan.*~*  
  
"What's going on? Did you find anything out? Did he wake up?"  
  
*~* I'm am truly sorry but he hasn't woken up yet. But we have found something out and its not good I'm afraid.*~*  
  
"Please tell me what you know."  
  
*~* Mr. Satan will most likely not wake up in time. His time is short the longest he may last is about 3 more days.*~*  
  
"Thanks for the information. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"  
  
*~* No that was all. We will notify you of any changes in the situation. Good day miss.*~*  
  
Videl just starred at the wall and let the phone fall from her hand and hit the ground. Gohan just starred not knowing what to say he had heard the conversation with his Saiyain hearing skills. All he could do at the moment was watch Videl.  
  
"ITS NOT FAIR!" Videl threw a punch at the wall causing a hole to appear through the wall. You could now see out into the hallway.  
  
"Videl?" Videl spun around and looked at Gohan standing there with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Gohan? Wha.what are you doing here?"  
  
"Following you."  
  
"I'm sorry that I left like that."  
  
"Its alright. They understand."  
  
"So umm are you ready to go home?"  
  
"Videl I heard your conversation. Do you want to talk about anything?" Videl just couldn't believe he heard the whole conversation she just stood there silent. Gohan sighed and walked over to Videl and pulled her towards him for a hug. "I know it's hard but you can do this. You will get through this I know you will." Videl hugged Gohan back and rest her head on chest. Still she said nothing. Gohan thought she was asleep until he heard whisper something.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"If you ever need to talk Videl you know you can come talk to me alright love?" Videl smiled at the nickname even though it was a small smile.  
  
"Yah thanks Gohan. I just want to go and see my dad tomorrow before.before...he." Videl couldn't finish her sentence she was on the verge of tears but hid them well. Gohan knew she was about to cry so he held her closer and kissed the top of her head. He wanted so much to talk to her about this but he knew now was not the time.  
  
"Lets go home. Tomorrow we will go visit your dad ok?"  
  
"Ok. So did Goten and Trunks survive Vegeata?"  
  
"Well let's go see. I sure hope they did otherwise mom is going to go after Vegeata with her frying pan."  
  
"Well I wouldn't want to miss that. Just a second let me grab my video camera." Gohan laughed while Videl went into her closet and emerged with her small video camera.  
  
"You ready now Vid?"  
  
"Yah. Lets get out of here." Gohan walked behind Videl and wrapped his strong arms around her stomach and took off toward Capsule Corp.  
  
They arrived at Capsule Corp. and didn't bother knocking they just went in. Videl had her video camera on and rolling. When they walked in there was certainly a lot of commotion going on. Goten and Trunks were running around the house with Vegeata chasing them. It seems they had tried to escape training with Vegeata. Then following Vegeata chasing him close behind was Chi Chi with her frying pan in the air ready for battle. Bulma running behind Chi Chi yelling.  
  
"Run Goten he gaining on us!"  
  
"I can't go any faster Trunks!"  
  
"Come back here BRATS! I am the prince of all Saiyains and you shall obey me! Now get back here!  
  
"Vegeata! You come back here and stay away from my son!"  
  
"VEAGEATA WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!?! YOU TOO TRUNKS!"  
  
"Watch who your hitting with that frying pan Woman!"  
  
"I'll hit who I want with my frying pan! Don't talk to me like that ever again!" THUNK! Chi Chi hit Vegeata over the head with the frying pan again.  
  
"America's funniest home Videos here I come!" Videl said as she started chasing the group with her camera to make sure she didn't miss a minute of all the excitement. Gohan sweatdropped at the sight of, his girlfriend, chasing the group around the house. "WHY ME?" Gohan said as he fainted animae style. Unknown to Gohan Videl had caught that on tape too.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Well there you go another chapter done! Alright so I know your all wondering about the girl at school who is suppose to take revenge on Videl well don't worry she will be back. As for Hercule time seems to be slipping farther and farther. It appears that he wont wake up in time. Did that dream Videl had about her father mean something? And will Vegeata ever get the pink dye out of his hair? Or will Goten and Trunks be forced to train with him forever. Read the next chapter and find out! Oh yeah review! Thank you!  
  
Later, DBZGirl 


	7. Gone

I do NOT own DragonBall Z or any of its characters! I also do NOT own the song Music of My Heart by N*sync  
  
" Talking "  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
******************* song start and end  
  
Ok well I hi everyone! Hehe yes I know I haven't updated in a while! Sorry about that! I hit a little bit of a writers block but no more! I have defeated the all-evil writers block. Yup well anyways on with the story!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Gone  
  
After everyone had finally calmed down. They were all gathered at the door saying good-bye to one another. Well ok everyone except who retreated back to the gravity room to train.  
  
"Thanks again Bulma it was fun."  
  
"No problem. Hope to see you soon Chi Chi."  
  
"Count on it."  
  
"See ya Goten! Bye Gohan! Bye Videl! Bye Chi Chi!"  
  
"Ya see ya Trunks!" Goten happily added as everyone made their way out the door.  
  
"Bye!" called Gohan as they all took to the air.  
  
"Bye you guys!" Videl said as she waved to Bulma and Trunks standing in the door way."  
  
"Hey wait a second!"  
  
"What's the matter big brother?" Chi Chi turned her head to see what was wrong with her oldest son. Videl got that oh no I'm in trouble now look on her face as she saw Gohan giving her a look that said yup you are in trouble for sure.  
  
"Videl get over here." Gohan said a little annoyed that she hadn't listened to him about not flying yet.  
  
"Heh what are you talking about Gohan I'm perfectly fine. I'm all better see?"  
  
Gohan starred at her like she was crazy. Her ki was still lower then it should be and he wasn't about to take any chances.  
  
"Videl don't make me come over there and get you." Gohan said trying to be serious but couldn't stop the smile that crept to his face. ' I just can't stay mad at her.'  
  
"Oh and why not Gohan?"  
  
"Your just asking for it you know that don't you?" Gohan said as he completely forgot that his mother and little brother were still there. Chi Chi just smiled at the two teens joking with each other. Goten had a confused look on his face like always.  
  
"Umm nope! Why do ask?" Videl smiled as Gohan sweatdropped. Gohan started flying after Videl. Videl of course increased her speed trying to get away before Gohan caught her. Too late. Gohan caught her around the waist pulling her to a sudden halt causing both of them to stop and just hover in the air. Gohan gave Videl a quick kiss on the cheek. Then something he heard made him turn as red as a tomato. It also caused Videl to blush.  
  
"I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMOTHER WOOOHOOO!" Chi Chi cheered as she got a huge smile on her face as the two teens almost died of embarrassment.  
  
"Does this mean that Videl is going to be my new big sister?" questioned a curious Goten.  
  
"What are you talking about? We are only dating we are not getting married!" Gohan screamed in his defense. 'Ok so we are not getting married. Yet. Woah where did that though come from!?! Although I wouldn't mind being married to Videl. Ahhhh. What's wrong with me?'  
  
"Ahh HA! I knew it! I was right all along!" Chi Chi said with happiness in her voice. Gohan paled realizing he just told his mother that him and Videl were dating. Oh Dende what had he done? Now he was sure to be teased beyond belief.  
  
"What? You mean you didn't know?"  
  
"Well I had a hunch but I wasn't sure until you just told me."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because well Gohan you're lucky. That's why." Videl said as she laughed a little.  
  
"Lucky that I have you." 'Yikes! Oh great I bet mom heard that. Oh man she is never gonna let me live this down. Oh well. ' Videl blushed crimson at Gohan's comment. 'I am never going to get used to him saying things like that. He sure is sweet though.' Gohan tightened his grip on Videl and took off towards home. Chi Chi following on the nimbus and Goten flying close behind.  
  
They all arrived at the Son house a short while later. Luckily they had eaten dinner at Capsule Corp. seeing how it was now going on 10 at night.  
  
"Alright Goten go up to bed and ill come in and read you bedtime story alright?"  
  
"Ok!" Goten scurried up the stairs saying good night as he went up. Everyone called good night in return then Chi Chi said good night and also headed upstairs to read Goten a story.  
  
"Well umm good night Gohan. Love you."  
  
"Love you to Videl. Sweet dreams."  
  
Gohan gave Videl a hug and a kiss then headed off to his room to get some well needed rest. Videl turned off the lights in the living room and tried to fall asleep as soon as she snuggled into the pile of blankets on the couch. She tossed and turned continuously not being able to fall asleep. 'Oh that's it I just cant stand it anymore not like I'm going to get any sleep tonight. Hey I know I'll just sneak out and leave a note then go visit my Dad. But wait a sec what about visiting hours? Oh well I'll just sneak in.' Videl got up and found a sticky note and a pen near by. She quickly wrote the note and quietly walked towards Gohan's room. She suppressed her ki so he wouldn't sense her. Lucky for her the door was open. She tip toed in and saw Gohan asleep like a baby. She quietly walked over to him and ever so gently she stuck the sticky note onto his forehead then snuck out of his room. Finally she made her silent exit from the house bye the front door. Shutting it behind her making sure it was locked. Then she took off into the sky. Her destination was Satan City Hospital or otherwise known as Satan Hospital for short.  
  
Little did Videl know that her sudden increase in energy had awakened our favorite demi-saiyain.  
  
Gohan's eyes shot open as he felt Videl's energy increase. He sensed that it was heading away from the Son house. Gohan smacked himself on the head with his hand realizing that Videl snuck out. He noticed something was on his forehead so he took it off it was a little post it note. "Wonder how that got there. Wait a s second." Gohan said to himself as he started to read the note.  
  
Hey Gohan,  
  
Umm well I couldn't sleep and I decided that I would go and visit my dad before you know. Sorry to sneak out hope to see you soon. If ya need me I'll be at the hospital. What am I saying where else would I be? Ok well I have to go now sweet dreams. Love you.  
  
Videl  
  
"Oh man mom is going to kill me. I had better go make sure she is ok." Gohan walked into the hall and then to his mother's door and stuck the note Videl left for him on her door. "There now she will know where I am." Gohan started to tip toe his way to the door when he heard someone yawn. He stopped dead in his tacks and slowly turned around. "Uh hey Goten what are you doing up?"  
  
"I heard a noise and it woke me up. Where are you going big brother?"  
  
"Oh nowhere at all. Why?"  
  
"Then how come you were walking towards the door?"  
  
"Ok look Goten I have to go somewhere with Videl just go back to bed ok?"  
  
"Alright Gohan."  
  
"Oh and Goten you can tell mom when she wakes up. She will understand."  
  
"You mean this time I can actually tell?"  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"Okay!" Goten ran back to his room and shut the door.  
  
"Phew! That was easier said then done. Guess I better get going. Knowing Videl she is already there."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Meanwhile at Satan City hospital.  
  
Videl landed on the roof without making a sound. She looked around hoping to find a way into the hospital. "Hmm there has got to be a easy way to get into this place. Think Videl think. Ah ha bingo!" Videl's had caught sight of a near by air vent. "I can get in here now and no one will notice me sneak in."  
  
Videl walked over to the air vent and pulled off the vent cover and climbed. Well more like fell a few feet then starting crawling towards her Dad's ki. 'I'm coming Dad hang on.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Meanwhile back in the sky not too far from the hospital.  
  
Gohan saw the hospital come into view. He sensed Videl's ki on the 5th floor of the hospital and slowly going down. He landed at the main entrance and walked in. he went to the receptionist to tell her what was going on.  
  
"Hello sir how may I help you?"  
  
"I am here to visit Mr. Satan I am a very close friend of Videl's."  
  
"Well I don't normally do this, but I remember you from earlier so you go right in."  
  
"Thank you very much Miss."  
  
"No problem. Enjoy your visit."  
  
Gohan made his way back to Hercule's and opened the door. He walked in and sat down in a near by chair and waited. "She should be here any minute now." Gohan said glancing up at the ceiling. He could sense her ki coming closer and closer. So he sat there and waited patiently for Videl to get there.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** Back in the ventilation shafts.  
  
Videl looked down through the vent opening into a room. There she spied her Dad lying peacefully asleep. Videl carefully and quietly as possible took the vent cover off. She poked her head out the opening looking around the room making sure the coast was clear.  
  
"Hey there Videl." Gohan said calmly. Videl was scared by someone talking all of a sudden she leaned a little too far down and fell out of the ventilation shaft. Gohan with his Super Saiyain speed caught her and set her down on her feet.  
  
"Gohan? Wha..How?" Gohan chuckled.  
  
"Its not funny!"  
  
"Yes it is you looked hilarious falling out of the ceiling. Oh and did you know you can visit beyond visiting hours without sneaking in?" Videl fainted animae style as she sweatdropped.  
  
"You're kidding. I just crawl down 5 floors through a ventilation shaft and I could have walked in the front door!?!"  
  
"Yup pretty much." Videl sighed.  
  
"Oh well. Hey Gohan did you hear that?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
Both teens turned around to see Hercule slightly moaning in his sleep as if he were in pain. Videl was at his by him in the blink of an eye. She gently held her dad's hand in hers.  
  
"Dad please wake up. For me? Please Daddy?"  
  
As if Hercule had heard her his eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurry but soon he forced himself to focus. When he could see clearly he saw his one and only daughter. He glanced around the room and spotted Gohan standing by the door with a look that showed his concern for his daughter. For once Hercule didn't yell at the boy to get out he let him stay.  
  
"Videl?" Hercule asked in a weakened voice.  
  
" Yes Dad its me!" Videl happily hugged her dad close. After a quick hug Videl pulled away and starred at her Dad. 'I love him so much he has always been there for me.'  
  
*******************  
  
You never know what you've done for me.  
  
What your faith in me has done for my soul.  
  
You'll never know the gift you've given me.  
  
I'll carry it with me yeah, yeah.  
  
Through the days I have had. I think of days before.  
  
You made hope for something better and made me reach for something more.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey there sweetpea."  
  
"Hi Daddy. How are you holding up?"  
  
"Just fine Videl." Hercule lied. Hercule how ever could not hide a look of pain from his face as he felt his life slipping away.  
  
"No your not Daddy." Videl's eyes filled tears. Gohan wanted nothing more then to take Videl into his arms the second he saw her eyes fill with tears but he knew that now was not the time. Right now he needed to take a step back and let her spend time with her father even though it broke his heart to see her in pain.  
  
*******************  
  
You taught me to run.  
  
You taught me to fly.  
  
Help me to free the me inside.  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart. Helped me hear the music of my heart.  
  
You've opened my eyes.  
  
You've opened the door to something I've never known before.  
  
And your love is the music of my heart.  
  
*******************  
  
"Videl sweetie, everything is going to be ok." Hercule said in weak voice and smiled the biggest smile he could trying to comfort his little girl. Hercule then glanced over at a corner where Gohan was standing looking concerned. Gohan could feel Hercule's small ki getting smaller and smaller. "You take care of my daughter young man. I trust you." This gained a dumbstruck yet understanding look from Gohan.  
  
"Yes sir you have my word." Gohan replied honestly as he managed a small smile.  
  
*******************  
  
You were the one always on my side.  
  
Always on my side.  
  
Always standing by seeing me through.  
  
You were the song that always made me sing.  
  
I'm singin this for you.  
  
Everywhere I go I think of where I've been and of the one who knew me better then anyone ever will again.  
  
*******************  
  
"Daddy don't say that. You aren't going anywhere."  
  
"Videl, listen I'm not going to make it. I'm sorry I took the credit for defeating Cell and I'm sorry that I wasn't the best father. I'm sorry for everything."  
  
"Daddy its ok. You were the best father I could have ever had. I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect daughter for you."  
  
"No sweetie that's not true. You are perfect just the way you are. You always were. I will always love you and you will always be my little girl."  
  
*******************  
  
You taught me to run.  
  
You taught to fly.  
  
Helped me to free the me inside  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart. Helped me hear the music of my heart.  
  
You've opened my eyes.  
  
You've opened the door to something I've never known before.  
  
And your love is the music of my heart.  
  
*******************  
  
"I love you Daddy." Videl leaned over and gave Hercule a hug not wanting to ever let go.  
  
"I love you Videl." Hercule's body slipped out of Videl's arms and back onto the bed. Slowly his eyes slid closed. He lay there motionless. There was a loud and strong BEEEEEEEEPP from the heart machine and a flat line across the screen.  
  
"Daddy? Daddy come on, get.get up." Videl lightly shook her Dad in attempt to try and wake him. No such luck. He was gone. Hercule Satan was no more.  
*******************  
What you taught me only your love could ever teach me.  
  
You got through when no one could reach me before because you always saw in me all the best that I could be.  
  
It was you who set me free.  
  
You taught me to run.  
  
You taught to fly.  
  
Helped me to free the me inside  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart. Helped me hear the music of my heart.  
  
You've opened my eyes.  
  
You've opened the door to something I've never known before.  
  
And your love is the music of my heart.  
  
*******************  
  
Videl looked down at her Dad as the tears began to attempt to break free. Videl slumped to the floor silent. She stopped those threatening tears from escaping. Gohan was at her side in a flash. He slowly kneeled down so he was eye level with her. He starred into her sorrow filled eyes. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces to see her in such pain. She starred back at him as the tears came closer to escaping.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yes Videl?" Gohan answered calmly.  
  
"Can we go? I don't want to be here anymore."  
  
"Sure, no problem." Gohan helped her stand and put his arm around her waist as they walked out of the room. They stopped a nurse that was running to Mr. Satan's room to check on him and told her he was gone. The rest of the trip out of the hospital was made in silence. As they exited the hospital Gohan glanced down at Videl who hadn't seemed to notice they were now outside. He gently picked her up and cradled her close to him. He took off heading towards the spot where they always went to talk. A short while later he landed in front of a waterfall. Gohan set Videl down and she walked over to the lake just starring at the waterfall.  
  
"Videl?" Videl turned around to find that Gohan was right behind her concern evident in his eyes. Videl's eyes filled with unshed tears once more. Gohan opened his arms to her and whispered gently. "Come here Videl- Chan."  
  
Without a second thought Videl leapt into Gohan's open arms. Gohan caught her his strong arms wrapping lovingly around her. She hugged Gohan close as if he were the only thing keeping her alive. Still she wouldn't allow the tears to come. Finally she let the tears flow freely down her face. Those tears soon turned into heart wrenching sobs. Gohan hugged her close and rocked her gently back and forth.  
  
"Gohan don't ever leave." Videl sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Shhh its gonna be ok. I'm here. I'm here don't worry."  
  
Gohan held Videl until she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He readjusted his hold on her and took off towards home. Gohan arrived home shortly after to find his mother waiting at the door. She didn't say a word to Gohan as he carried Videl into the house. She didn't ask where he was for half the night. She didn't have to. She could tell by Videl's tear stained face what had happened and where they had been. She smiled warmly at Gohan as he walked by her.  
  
Gohan gently laid Videl on his bed and tucked her in. he stood hovering over Videl watching her sleep peacefully. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Good night my angel." Then Gohan got the chair from his desk and set it in front of his bed. He sat down. 'I am not leaving this spot until she wakes.' Gohan silently promised himself as he felt himself drifting off to sleep. So he gave in and fell asleep. Chi Chi walked by Gohan's room and saw him asleep in a chair sitting next to his bed where Videl was sleeping peacefully. She smiled and went to the linen closet down the hall and pulled out a spar blanket. She walked back into Gohan's room and put the blanket over him. She kissed him on the forehead and left the room, silently shutting the door behind her.  
  
The day passed quickly. Chi Chi made sure that Goten didn't bother Videl or Gohan. Soon it was night and just about dinnertime. Chi Chi made enough dinner so if Videl or Gohan woke up there would be plenty to eat. She had cooked enough for a small army. Even Goten could not eat everything that she cooked. But just incase she made sure to set aside food for the two teens.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** Back in Gohan's Room.  
  
Videl slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Hmm I wonder how I ended up in Gohan's room. Oh man I must have cried myself to sleep." Videl looked over to find Gohan asleep sitting in a chair next to her bed. 'He must have stayed with me the whole time. I'll have to thank him later.' "I really don't wana wake him."  
  
Videl quietly got out of bed and started tiptoeing towards the door.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Videl stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to find Gohan awake still sitting in the chair smiling.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ok well since your not going anywhere come back over here."  
  
"Ok." Videl walked over and stood in front of Gohan. Looking at him weird trying to figure out what he was going to do. Gohan reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Videl leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Gohan moved one arm under her knees and stood up carrying her like a little girl. This sudden action earned him a small yelp of surprise from Videl. Gohan couldn't help it and started laughing. Videl glare at him a little but her smile said she was joking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"I don't know." Just then Gohan's stomach growled shaking the house slightly causing Gohan to blush. "Heh guess I'm a little hungry."  
  
"That's a little hungry? Oh boy I wouldn't want to see you when you're starving."  
  
"Come on lets get something to eat." Gohan started walking out the door. He entered the hallway then the living room. He saw no one was sitting on the couch and walked over and dropped Videl on the couch.  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
"Yes Del?"  
  
"Oh just forget it." Videl said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Are you hungry Videl?"  
  
"No not really. Thanks anyways Gohan."  
  
"Are you sure?" ' She hasn't eaten since dinner yesterday. How can she not be hungry?'  
  
"Yah I'm sure I'll make a snack later or something."  
  
"Well ok if you're sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Are you really really sure?"  
  
"Gohan you're starting to sound like your mom. You know that?"  
  
"Ok, ok you win I wont bother you anymore about it ok?"  
  
"Ok thank you Gohan."  
  
"Uh your welcome?"  
  
"You have no clue what I'm saying thank you for do you?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Videl sighed. "Your impossible sometimes. You know that?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Huh?" Videl replied confused.  
  
"Now whose confused?" Gohan said as he laughed.  
  
"Alright I get your point." Videl said as she started laughing too. "This reminds me of the time at the martial art tournament when you met my d..." Videl cast her eyes to ground. It hurt just think about her Dad and knowing that she would never make any new memories with him and she would never get to spend time with him again.  
  
Gohan knew she was sad as soon as she looked at the ground and he immediately pulled her in for a hug. "Come on Videl give me smile." Videl tried her best and forced a fake smile on her face. "No not a fake one. I mean a real one. Come on just think of my Mom chasing Vegeata with her frying pan. Or just think of Vegeata with pink hair." Videl smiled at the happy memory.  
  
"Thanks Gohan."  
  
"Hey no problem."  
  
"I just thought of something Gohan."  
  
"Hmm what's that?"  
  
"I don't want to ruin the happy mood but I have to decide on a day to have my Dad's funeral and everything. Videl hugged Gohan tighter.  
  
"How about we worry about that tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Don't you mean today?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its 1 am in the morning. We must have slept all day."  
  
"Hmm guess your right."  
  
"Well when it's a decent hour in the morning we'll figure out everything about what do for his funeral ok?"  
  
"Alright Gohan. Love you."  
  
Gohan was caught by surprise when she said that but just smiled and replied sweetly meaning every word.  
  
"I love you too Videl."  
  
Gohan gave Videl a quick kiss, which of course made her smile.  
  
"Come on Gohan I'll make you dinner." Videl said as she headed towards the kitchen Gohan following behind her trying not to drool at the thought of food.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
What's going to happen now that Hercule is gone? Gohan seems to be able to help ease Videl's pain but can he make it go away? What about the funeral? Also what will happen at school when Videl goes back? Read the next chapter and review!  
  
Later DBZGirl 


	8. Goodbye and Moving on

I do NOT own DragonBall Z or any of its characters!

Oh yah I do not own the song I'll Never Forget You by Mariah Carey! And oh yah the song didn't fit at parts so I switched the word Baby out with Daddy to fit my story!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Ok well hey guys sorry for the huge wait! But here it comes the next chapter a word of warning about the following chappy just remember this. Things are not the way they always appear to be. Enjoy the chapter! *Reviewers chase DBZGirl with flamethrowers* oh yah well I gota an uhhhh a water hose! Come and get me! *trys to turn it on nothing happens* Uhh heh I was just kidding honest! ^^;  *_DBZGirl starts running away as fast as she can*_

*********************************************************                           

Gohan followed Videl to the kitchen trying not to drool at the thought of food.

"So what do you want to eat Gohan? How about spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Yah!    

Videl smiled. She just couldn't help herself Gohan was acting adorable thinking about food. 'No matter how sad I am, Gohan just makes me smile. But still I can't shake this feeling of sadness. I cant let him know I'm sad though, he has done so much already I don't want him to worry.' Videl continued thinking while she got out everything she needed and started cooking. 

Gohan sat down at the table thinking about no one other than Videl. ' I still feel like she sad but acts so happy. Maybe it's just my imagination.  But still I am not letting that angel outs my sight.' Gohan's stomach growled again. Videl turned around and had a small smile on her face she quickly set the plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of the Demi-Saiyain. As soon as she set the plate down the food was gone. Luckily she already had several plates made up ahead of time. So as soon as it vanished she set another one down in front of Gohan.  About 20 plates later Gohan sat at the table full.

"Wow Videl that was delicious."

"Thanks Gohan glad you liked it." Videl carefully started stacking the dishes on the table and then when finished she picked up the mountain of dishes and started walking to the sink.

"Have fun with the dishes." Gohan smirked as he said it. 

"That's the thanks I get for cooking dinner? Hmm oh well you couldn't clean dishes if you tried." 

"Hey! I could to!" Gohan said sounding like a little kid.

"Nuh uh!" Videl teased back.

"Yeah huh!" Gohan argued back.

"Prove it."

"Ok I will. Just you watch." Gohan grabbed the dishes from Videl and walked over to the sink and set them down in the soapy bubbly water.

"Have fun with the dishes Gohan." Videl commented as she took a seat at the table. 

Gohan started washing the dishes grumbling to him self. "She thinks I cant wash dishes Ha! I'll show her…. HEY! Wait a minute! You tricked me!"

"You tricked yourself." Videl said calmly trying to hide a smile.

"Yah but you helped!"

"I'm sorry Gohan." Videl said as she got up and started walking towards Gohan.

Gohan turned around and faced away from her pretending to pout and be mad.

"Come on Gohan don't be mad." Videl walked up to Gohan and tapped him on the shoulder. Gohan turned around and faced Videl. As soon as Gohan had turned around Videl jumped up wrapping her arms around Gohan's neck and kissed him, then pulled away then released her arms from his neck and landed on her feet. "Still mad?"

"No." Gohan said as he recovered from shock at what just happened.

"Good surprised you huh?"

"No I was pretending!" Gohan said all too quickly and stuck his tongue out at Videl trying to make her laugh. ' I cant help but feel that she's not telling me everything and that she really isn't ok. Guess all I can do is wait for her to tell me. Maybe if I get her to laugh or at least smile it will help.' Gohan thought as he was pulled from his thoughts by Videl's reply and too his great relief she had a small smile on her face.

"Sure you were Gohan."

"I was."

"Was not!" Videl argued back. 

"Was too!"

"Was to!" 'Watch I bet I can trick him.'

"Was NOT! AHHHH! Not again!"

"Awww come here Gohan-chan." Videl fake cooed as Gohan pouted.

"No you'll trick me again!"

"Will not."

"Ok." Gohan walked over in front of Videl and looked down into her eyes. "Now what?"

"I don't know." Gohan smirked at her reply it was him turn to have a little fun now. 'Hope she will at least smile a real smile and not just a little one.' Gohan turned around and faced away from her.

"Come on." Gohan said as she just starred at him confused.

"What?"

"Ok how about this. You want a piggy back ride Videl?" Gohan asked with a smirk.

"Sure." Videl hopped on Gohan's back as he wrapped his arms around her legs so she wouldn't fall off. Then Gohan started walking out of the kitchen and outside. Videl sighed and rested her head on Gohan's shoulder.

"Hey Gohan?" 

"Hmm?"

"I think I have to go home." Videl blurted out suddenly as the thought of going home sometime had been bothering her for a while now.

"What?" Gohan asked surprised and caught off guard by her last statement. Videl sighed and wrapped her arms a little tighter around Gohan's neck a stray tear traveling down her face. She pretended to move a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped it away.

"I have to plan the funeral and I still have sort through Dad's stuff and hunt down his will."

"Yah. You wana go right now?"

"Sure, might as well get it over with." Videl said in a monotone voice even though Gohan could tell that she was dreading going back. He didn't blame her he knew what it was like to loose a loved one.

"Hey don't worry Videl, I'll be there with you the whole time. That is unless you don't want me to go with you."

"Gohan I would love if you came with me. It would mean a lot to me."

"Alright then. Let's go." Videl hopped off Gohan's back and they took off into the air heading for Satan Mansion. They arrived there shortly after they took off. Videl was flying at full speed. Gohan was amazed of the speeds she could now achieve when she was determined to get somewhere. They landed in the in front of the door leading into the main part of Satan mansion. Videl fished around in her pocket and found out that her key was missing.

"Great! Of all the times to loose my key I have to loose it right now!" Videl was seething with anger. She was trying hard to fight back memories that were trying to resurface. 'No I have to be strong. I can do this.' Videl was pulled back to reality as Gohan pointed out the obvious.

"Guess we will have to find another way in huh?"

"I'm not in the mood to get locked out of my own house!" Videl growled as she walked up to the door and literally kicked it down.

"Guess that works too." Gohan commented as he stayed a few steps behind Videl not wanting to make her mad in anyway. 'Sheesh she is scary when she's mad.' Gohan thought as he followed Videl into the house.

"Alright Gohan you take that half and ill take this half that way we'll meet in the middle."

"Alright." Gohan said as he took off at very fast jog to the other side of the house.

"Gohan! Wait!" Videl called causing Gohan to jog backwards towards her.

"Yah?"

"My dad's will should be around here somewhere so keep a eye out ok?"

"Gotcha." Gohan stopped jogging and gave Videl a hug before running to the other side of the house. Videl sighed this was going to be harder then she thought. The house itself brought back painful memories. Videl turned around and slowly trudged towards the other end of the house.

"Well I might as well start with my Dad's room and get it over with." Videl mumbled as she slowly opened the door to her dad's room. 

Everything was just how Hercule had left it. Nothing was out of place. Videl walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. She began taking out the shirts in the drawer and folding them, placing them on the ground. When she picked up one shirt something fell out of the pocket and floated weightlessly to the ground. Videl bent down and picked up what looked to be like a photograph off the ground. She turned the picture around and starred at it as it brought painful memories back.

It was a picture of her mother and her dad and her on a picnic. It had to of been taken when she was only 6. Even though that was a long time ago Videl still remembered it like it was yesterday. 

~ Flashback ~

Videl was so excited that she was actually going to go on a picnic with both of her parents. Videl ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"Daddy!" Videl cheered happily as she jumped into her fathers arms.

"How's my little sweetpea today?" Hercule asked as he smiled at his daughter.

"I'm great Daddy! Is Mommy ready?"

"Yes sweetie I'm ready." Videl's mother commented as she walked over to them a picnic basket in hand.

"Yay! We gonna go now?"

"Sure lets get going." Hercule put Videl on his shoulders and walked out the door. Videl laughed all the way to the car. Hercule set her down in the car and her mom buckled her in. They drove to the nearest park and got out, they set the picnic up and ate their lunch.

"Daddy! Mommy! Can we take a picture pretty, pretty please?" Videl begged as she jumped up and down in anticipation.

"Sure sweetie." Her mom said as she pulled out the camera and set it up.

"Yah!" Videl cheered as she threw her fist in the air in excitement. Her parents just laughed at the site of her excitement over something so simple. Hercule went over and stood by his little girl. While her mom set the timer and then ran over and jumped in the picture. 

The camera was an instant picture camera so as soon as the picture was taken Videl ran over and picked up the picture then ran back to her parents to show them.

"Look!" Videl cried with joy as she handed the picture to her mom. Her mom burst out in laughter as she handed the picture to Hercule. As soon as he saw it he also started to laugh. There in the picture was Hercule with his normal big goofy smile and her mom with a huge smile and Videl. What was so funny was that Videl had held up a peace sign and wink at the camera with a cute smirk on her face.

~ End Flashback ~

Videl felt her heart wrench tight as she remembered the time the picture was taken. It wasn't that she didn't like the memory it was just hurt to think that she would never see her father again. Videl felt her defenses weakening and tears coming closer and closer to breaking through. She tried fighting them off, but one managed to get past and travel down her face. Once that one tear escaped others followed. Soon her defenses were gone. She collapsed in the floor to her knees crying heart-wrenching sobs. She couldn't take it anymore all the memories coming back to haunt her once more.

"Gohan…" Videl whispered wishing he was there.

***********************************************************************

Gohan was just walking out of one of the many trophies rooms. He stepped out into the hall and was about to go and work on the next room when a wave of emotion swept through him. He could feel sadness all around him and most of all hurt. "Something must be wrong with Videl. I hope I'm wrong." Gohan turned Super Saiyain then raced across the mansion following her ki. He realized it had led him to Hercule's room. He knew it was Hercule's room by the gold star on the door with his name on it. Gohan heard sobs coming from inside the room. He gently pushed the door open.

He glanced around the room and his eyes stopped when he caught sight of Videl. She was on her knees her head buried in her hands facing away from him, crying her heart out. Gohan dropped out of SSJ and ran over and knelt down in front of Videl putting his hands on her shoulders to get her attention.

Videl looked up feeling someone's hands on her shoulders and came face to face with Gohan. Gohan starred lovingly back at her. Videl jumped into Gohan's arms. Gohan caught her easily and held her close. Videl was still sobbing hysterically in his arms while he rocked her back and forth.

Gohan gently picked her up and walked over to the bed and sat down her in his lap.

"Hey…Hey Videl love, what's wrong?" Videl didn't answer but snuggled up closer to Gohan and kept sobbing. She handed Gohan the photograph that had caused her so much agony. 

Gohan looked at what Videl handed him and found it to be a photograph of Videl and her family on a picnic in the park. He looked closer and noticed that her mom and dad were both in the picture. 'No wonder she is so upset this must have brought back too many memories.' Gohan thought as he started rocking Videl back and forth whispering things to her to get her to calm down.

"Shh it alright Videl. I know. I know. Shh." Videl seemed to be calming down a little but was still crying uncontrollably.

"Gohan it's not fair. I shouldn't of had to loose either of them."

"I know love, you're right its not fair, but everything happens for a reason." Gohan replied softly to her.

"I know Gohan, but it just hurts so much. I can't even remember a time with my father or mother without feeling the pain of knowing they're gone and never coming back."

"I know Videl-Chan but with time that will become easier and the pain of remembering wont be as bad as it is right now."

"What do you mean Gohan?"

"Videl your parents wouldn't want you to be sad every time you remember them, they would want you to be happy. Just think of all the good times that you had with them and don't be sad when you remember them but happy about all the precious memories you made together." Gohan kissed her on the forehead and rested his forehead against her rubbing his nose against hers causing her smile a little...

"I'll try Gohan buts it not easy to do that."

"Don't worry I'll be there for you whenever you need me."

"Thank you Gohan you have no idea how much that means to me." Videl's tears stopped and she finally settled down. Videl gave Gohan a hug and then kissed him.

"Hey what do you say that we go back to my house and work out the funeral details and let other people clean up this place?"

"Yah. I still haven't found the will though." Gohan thought for a moment then pulled something out of his pocket.

"I found this under one of his trophies. Is this it?"

"Yes, thank you Gohan." 

Videl stood up and got off Gohan's lap and pulled him to his feet. She grasped his hand in hers and walked out of the house. Once they were outside Videl put the door back up and Gohan melted the hinges with his ki so it would stay in place. Then after that had been taken care of they flew off back toward the Son house.

They arrived back at Gohan's and Videl and Gohan sat down and planned Hercule's funeral. They had set the day for October 15th.

It had been one week since the funeral was planned and Gohan had been at Videl's side the whole time. He was always there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to talk to. Videl had transformed almost back to normal the fire in her soul had begun to return. The day when Videl would finally say goodbye to her father forever had arrived. She had decided that the funeral would be a public one. After all they had looked up to Hercule thinking he was their hero they had a right to say goodbye as well.

It was a warm October day the wind blowing lightly in the breeze Gohan and Videl stood up on top of a hill over looking the forest. Gohan was behind Videl his arms wrapped around her waist. They were just talking while starring on over the horizon. The day had finally come. October 15th was here.

"You ready Videl?"

"Yes Gohan I am. Thanks to you." Let's go."

"Right." Gohan tightened his hold on Videl and flew into the air slowly making his way towards the cemetery that was on the other side of the city. He landed shortly after and released Videl. They looked around and were amazed at all the people who had come to say goodbye to their champion. Videl walked over to where Hercule's gravestone was and there was his casket lying next to it open.

Videl was wearing a black dress that came down to her ankles and black strappy sandals. Gohan followed Videl over to her fathers grave and walked behind her putting his arms around her waist holding her comfortingly from behind. Videl smiled a small smile and leaned back into Gohan's embrace and Gohan tighten his arms around her. He held her close until everyone had gathered and the funeral was about to start.

Everyone from Satan city was there. All of Videl's friends from school were standing there looking sadly at the gravestone and trying not to cry. The guys on the other hand had their heads bowed in respect of the fallen champion. The priest walked up and stood by the casket. 

"Would anyone like to say a few words about Hercule Satan before we begin?" the priest asked looking at everyone present. Videl walked forward and out of Gohan's embrace he almost pulled her back into his arms but stopped when he saw the look that she had in her eyes as she turned around and faced him before stating something simply.

"Gohan I have to do this." Gohan nodded his head at her and smiled lovingly at her showing her that he understood without answering. Videl walked up to the priest and stared at him. The priest took the hint and stepped aside.

"As you all know I Hercule's daughter and I have a few things that I would like to say about my farther. First of all you all know him as the World Champion. He was a hero to many people in more ways then one. You all knew him from tournaments and news conferences but you never knew what he was like away from all the publicity, I did. He was different at home then he appeared to the world. He was a great father the best I could have ever asked for. I have a song I would like to sing in honor of my father, Hercule Satan. This song is for you dad."

Videl turned and gave a nod to the guy that was by a stereo and he tossed her a microphone and she caught it. Videl nodded and music came out of the speakers and Videl began to sing. Everyone starred in shock not knowing that the daughter of Hercule could sing. They listened contently as Videl sang from her heart and then they knew why she chose to sing that song by its lyrics.

_I won't see your smile and I won't hear you laughing anymore._

_Every night I won't see you walk through that door._

_Time wasn't on your side._

It isn't right 

_Can't say I love you its too late to tell you._

_But I really need you to know._

_No I'll never forget you._

_I'll never let you out of my heart._

_You will always be here with me._

_I'll hold onto to the memories Daddy._

_Daddy can you hear me, wherever you may be tonight._

_Are you near me?_

_I need you to be by my side because I never said goodbye._

_It isn't right._

_I should have said I love you._

_I need you to know._

_No I'll never forget you._

_I'll never let you out of my heart._

_You will always be here with me._

_I'll hold onto to the memories Daddy._

_Someway I know you'll be with me someday in another time._

_But now you're gone, you're just the farthest away._

_I'll never leave you behind._

_No I'll never forget you._

_I'll never let you out of my heart._

_You will always be here with me._

_I'll hold onto to the memories Daddy._

_You will always be dear to me Daddy._

_No I'll never forget you._

_I'll never let you out of my heart._

_You will always be here with me._

_I'll hold onto to the memories Daddy._

Videl finished singing her song and went to stand by Gohan. The priest started the funeral. And ended with, "May he rest in peace." Videl walked forward and placed a single pink rose inside the casket. The lid of the casket was closed and was starting to be lowered into the ground. Videl stood there watching the casket go lower and lower into the ground she heard people begin to cry and touched her cheek finding out that she had tears rolling down her face.

Gohan made his way over to Videl and pulled into a hug. Videl wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her as the last amount of dirt was placed on top of the coffin. Soon everyone began to leave but not before telling Videl how sorry they were for her loss. Videl just smiled and told them she didn't loose anything and wasn't saying goodbye forever because as long as she remembered him he would never really be gone. 

Once everyone was gone Videl looked down at the gravestone reading the inscription. What is said was.

Hercule Satan

Hero. Loving Father. Never to be Forgotten.

1950-2005

"Goodbye for now Daddy I will see you again someday. I love you and I will never forget you for as long as I live."

Videl turned around so she was facing Gohan. "Let's go home Gohan."

"Sure Videl." Gohan took off for his house carrying Videl back to his house. 

As the years past Videl never forgot her father but when she remembered him it never hurt anymore. Gohan was right the hurt does go away and now she only remembered the good things and not the bad. Videl ended up living at Gohan's house with him. Which of course the Sons had no objection to.

*********************************************

Well Wooohooo all done! That was the last chapter I hoped you liked it! I'll write a squeal if you guys want me too. Well let me know! And oh yah pretty please review.

Later,

DBZGirl


	9. Important

Hey Guys,  
  
You know I promised myself that I would never post a authors note..and here I am writing one. Well the reason im writing this is ffn.net's new custom url policy. I'm changing my pen name from DBZGirl to Saiyia. So I just thought I would tell you guys.  
  
Also while I'm writing a authors note I would like to apologize for not updating. I had a bit of a writers block, but not anymore. So look out for updates and squeals and even new stories. I'm currently working on updates for all my fics and am writing some new stories and one shots as well.  
  
Oh yes and if I can help it this will be the last authors note I ever write let alone post. ^^  
  
Remember my new penname is Saiyia. Heh don't forget ok? Well even if you forget that's ok. Well I have to go work on some updates for my stories!  
  
Later, Saiyia 


	10. Important!

Oh joy its not a chapter it's a authors note...  
  
Sorry for the wait guys I have had a lot going on and well ^^; I haven't been able to find much time to sleep not a excuse but yeah its kind of hard to type while sleeping. Anyways I just thought I'd throw this Authors note out there because I am on and 4 day break and I plan on updating as much as I can and I'm trying to post some new stories at well. Thanks for dealing with the wait guys. I have a lot in store for you. Got some great stories coming up and I'm trying something new with one of them you'll have to let me know what you think once its posted. Bare with me ^^. I should have a update by tomorrow morning.  
  
Later,  
  
Saiyia 


End file.
